Cartas acerca de lo que otros ven en Nosotros
by knightwh
Summary: Mycroft Holmes ha escrito una serie de cartas sobre su vida en escala de colores, cuanto amó a Gregory Lestrade y de que forma se puede seguir viviendo dentro de una pecera cuando el amor ya no es suficiente para suplantar al oxígeno.
1. Primera Carta

**SHERLOCK de BBC es una serie que pertenece a sus respectivos autores, yo solo lo usé como inspiración para este fic. **

**Esta mitad está dedicada al usuario de Facebook ****Lily Black Watson****, por su cumpleaños, porque le prometí MYSTRADE y lo prometido es deuda.**

Primera Carta

_El pueblo en el que nací no era más importante que muchas de las pequeñas localidades tradicionalistas de Inglaterra.  
Para una persona como yo, el tiempo camina más despacio que un anciano con muletas, las cosas importantes son muy pocas y la diversión, si es que existe, suele durar poco estar fabricada por mi propio sarcasmo e indiferencia ante las necesidades absurdas de los que me rodean.  
El mundo es una pecera donde todos nadan vacía, estúpida y lentamente. No es un crimen ser inteligente, pero parece que alguien se empeña en hacerme padecerlo cual si fuera el pecado original. Las personas me parecen tan torpes como botargas, ciegas aún más que el hombre que carece de ojos y tan distraídas que no podrían detectar un meteorito cayendo sobre su cabeza si sus cuellos fueran ligeramente más cortos.  
En ese mundo de tonos grises viví durante 13 años… más de una década de "comportarme", tal como madre advierte todo el tiempo, más de una década de soportar la incompetencia de los otros… trece años de esperar porque las cosas cambien, aun si cuando sabía que eso no iba a suceder._

_No…_

_No lo sabía. Solo lo creía._

— ¡Junto a ti, la pelota!, ¿no me escuchaste?

_Como el resto de las tardes, yo leía a la sombra de un haya que crecía entre el verde horizonte pintado siglos atrás en el jardín de nuestra casa. Los Holmes habíamos existido en aquel lugar desde hacía 200 años, 206 para ser exactos, así que todos los que conocían la mansión Holmes, sabían que aquella era nuestra propiedad y que no nos gustaba demasiado la intromisión del resto.  
La voz que escuché fue la de un joven del cual me tomó segundos aprender toda su historia. El poder de deducción con el que nací fue, desde pequeño, el dolor de cabeza de mis padres, la fuente de admiración de los adultos de aquel pueblo y el odio irracional de mis compañeros de estudios._

— No lo hice… ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Estoy lejos del pueblo, ¿cierto?... perdona, soy nuevo por aquí, salí a buscar un sitio para jugar soccer y terminé en medio de todos estos robles.

_Bueno, ciertamente era un ignorante. Miré el balón, o mejor dicho, lo analicé, después me puse de pie con él entre mis manos y lo arrojé hacia sus pies, con muy mala puntería. El balón terminó golpeando salvajemente su frente y todo su cuerpo cayó de golpe sobre una superficie de tierra y hierbas verdes.  
No voy a decir que soy poco atlético, que siempre lo he sido y que mejorar este aspecto de mi persona no podía importarme menos… pero esa es la verdad. Justo por aquel entonces, era al menos 2 veces más gordo de lo que soy ahora, al menos así me sentía, motivo por el cual todos los idiotas que no podían competir con mi intelecto me hacían bromas y acosaban respecto a ello. Aprendí a ensordecer mis oídos a sus venenosas palabras, pero en momentos como aquel, junto al chico de cabellera grisácea, ojos cafés claros y piel ligeramente quemada, esos detalles se volvían en aspectos vergonzosos que muy difícilmente podía ocultar.  
Como correspondía, naturalmente, me asusté hasta casi orinar mis pantalones. El joven en cuestión no se movía y aunque me sabía perfectamente capaz de ocultar un asesinato con éxito, en realidad esperaba con todo el corazón no tener que hacerlo a los 13 años._

— ¡Despierta!, por favor… ah, muévete o algo… — _No me gusta el contacto físico y jamás me ha gustado, pero en aquel momento casi me trepo en aquel joven y lo sacudí con fuerza que no sabía tener._

— Yo, ah… — _Su voz me hizo volver parte de la sangre a la cabeza y recuperar un poco el color._ — Tranquilo, no pasó nada… — _He hizo lo impensable._

_Comenzó a reír de una forma tan simplona que me hizo escapar una carcajada también. Esa clase de situaciones fueron las que él trajo a mi vida, que yo no sabía, necesitaba, y que se volverían vitales hasta el último momento de mi existencia. Su sonrisa era honesta, sus carcajadas sonaban muy alto y cuando lo hacía, nada parecía ser lento, estúpido o vacío._

_Y aquella fue la primera ocasión solamente…_

— Oh, sí, me llamo Greg… ¿y tú?

— …Es… — _Jamás me ha gustado el nombre que eligieron para mí. Madre… en fin… más aun odio que me llamen Mike._ — Mycroft… Holmes. Mycroft Holmes.

— Que nombre tan curioso… ¿te gusta mucho leer, Mycroft? _— Perfecto, no dijo Mike. _

— Si, digo… es mejor que no hacer nada.

— No hay mucho que hacer por aquí, ¿verdad? _— Me miró con una sonrisa casi compadecida y se giró de nuevo en dirección del pueblo. _

_Responder a aquello habría sido mentir. Si no se trataba de la escuela, yo nunca salía de la casa, no tenía amigos que visitar y, como ya dije antes, mis compañeros de escuela no podrían ser más despreciables ante mis ojos. Además tenía que cuidar a mi hermano menor y eso me quitaba el poco tiempo libre que no usaba para estudiar._

— Bueno, Mycroft, yo soy nuevo en el pueblo y tú me diste con mi propio balón en la cabeza, así que estas moralmente obligado a llevarme a un lugar divertido. ¡Anda!

_Y a pesar que era yo quien debía llevarlo, el me jaló del brazo y casi me arrastró camino hacia el pueblo._

…

_Había escuchado hablar de una cafetería a la que todos mis compañeros iban cuando terminaba el horario escolar, pero como no me gusta el ruido estruendoso y la compañía no es de mi interés, jamás había ido a ella. Pues Greg me llevó por todas partes, sin soltarme ni por error, hasta que juntos dimos con el lugar. _

— Vamos a sentarnos allá. — _Eligió una mesa lejana a la ventana, la más próxima a la barra de servicio, se sentó e inspeccionó el menú sin demasiado escrutinio. Miraba el lugar con cierta diversión, mientras yo lo miraba a él y sentía el repentino miedo de no traer dinero en los bolsillos. Habíamos dejado el terreno de mis padres tan improvisadamente que no pensé en ello hasta ese momento._ — ¿Tu que vas a pedir?

— No traigo dinero… vinimos demasiado…

— ¡Por eso no te preocupes!, yo traigo lo… ¡señorita! — Llamó a la mesera.

— No, espera… eso no…

— ¿Qué van a pedir, muchachos? — _La mujer tomó su libretilla de apuntes y miró a Greg, después a mí y finalmente centró su atención en lo que escribiría. Con tan solo verla supe que acaba de encontrar un novio, el fumaba y eso no le gustaba demasiado, pero creía que era con el que iba a casarse, aun cuando sus padres no estaban de acuerdo. Agaché la cabeza después de deducir todo eso en segundos. Aquello no me llevaría demasiado lejos._

— Un vaso de agua… —_ Contesté con una voz demasiado baja. Ella alzó las cejas y frunció el ceño, confundida, se giró para ver a Greg y al alzar mi mirada, él estaba mirándome casi con burla. Yo no quería comer por 3 buenas razones: la primera, no me gusta comer frente a personas ajenas a mi familia, siento que me juzgan por cuanto o como es que lo hago, la segunda razón es que estaba en la cafetería donde los idiotas de mi escuela iban y si entraban mientras estaba comiendo, harían de nuevo aquellos estúpidos sonidos de cerdo que imitaban cada vez que yo intentaba comer en el descanso, y tercero… realmente me avergonzaba mi figura en aquel entonces. Sí, es duro aceptarlo abiertamente, pero me avergonzaba ser gordo… aun ahora no me siento a gusto con mi complexión. _

— Vaya… "un vaso de agua"… bueno… yo quiero lo mismo, con dos hamburguesas con queso dobles, me gustaría también papas fritas con queso, con salsa de tomate aparte, dos copas con helado, una malteada de fresa, una de chocolate, que el helado sea napolitano, de galleta y chocochips… ¿tiene de ese?

— Claro — _Contestó la mujer con una sonrisa burlona._

— Entonces de chocochips también, dos cervezas de mantequilla sería genial… ah… y mejor olvide el agua, creo que dos refrescos de cola estarían bien.

— Ahora mismo. — _La chica guardó la libreta, había escrito como nunca vi a nadie escribir._

— ¡Oye!, eso no…

— Mañana comenzamos la dieta… hoy tengo ganas de algo real.

_Parpadee no sé cuántas veces, pero terminé agradeciendo internamente que no iba a tener que conformarme con un mísero vaso de agua.  
En el tiempo mientras nos traían la mitad del menú que Greg pidió, comenzamos a platicar y así todo lo que había analizado iba a pareciendo conforme él me contaba más de su vida.  
Tal cual deduje, era hijo único, tenía 16, casi 17 años, sus padres iban a comenzar un negocio en el pueblo, una pastelería o algo similar, le gustaba practicar deporte, pero más aún salir a caminar y descubrir los paisajes de los lugares que había visitado. Tenía el acento de Londres, pero su personalidad me recordaba muy poco a la de cualquier británico. En realidad, me recordaba a la de los jóvenes americanos que visitaban el pueblo durante las vacaciones._

_La mesara volvió recargada con absolutamente todo lo que Greg había encargado y nos dejó solos para devorarlo._

— ¿Y tú, Mycroft?

— ¿Yo?... — _Había tomado tímidamente una de las papas con queso, la verdad eran bastante buenas. Pensé profundamente mientras la comía, pero Greg puso frente a mí la hamburguesa, la malteada, el refresco, el helado y una porción de las papas._ — Pues tengo 13… pero cumplo 14 en unos meses… eh… no salgo mucho de la casa — _Mansión, en realidad, pero creía inapropiado aclarar el punto._ — Pues estudio en el colegio del pueblo… y tomo clases de violín con Sherlock a veces… ah, Sherlock, mi hermano menor.

— ¿Tienes un hermano?, vaya… ¿Cuántos años tiene?

— Siete… pero es un torbellino… y peor aún ahora que cree que es un pirata…

_Greg se rió de nuevo, pero no apartó los ojos de mí. Nunca nadie me había prestado atención de aquella forma. Todos los que me conocían, hasta entonces, evitaban de toda forma hablar demasiado junto a mí, sabían que podía deducirlo todo y que era una maquina analizadora de mentiras, además de aburrirme todo el tiempo con sus patéticas existencias. A las personas les incomodaba mi compañía y esa incomodidad me hacía sentir desprecio por la de los otros, así que la cosa era recíproca. Pero Greg se mostró tan distinto desde el principio… que me hizo sentir de una forma que había desconocido toda mi vida._

_Me hizo sentir feliz conmigo mismo._

— ¿Un pirata?, vaya cosa… ¿al menos es de los nuestros?, ¿no será uno español?

_Aquel comentario me hizo soltar una carcajada, pero como en todo lo bueno de la vida, solo era cosa de tiempo para que algo, mejor dicho, alguien llegara a arruinarlo todo.  
Mi tono de grises volvió para arrastrarlo todo._

— ¡Hey, pero miren que milagro!, es el puerquito colorado… ¿y es este tu novio, Mike?

_Aquel sujeto tomaba cursos conmigo y usaba cada momento que podía para envidiar que mi inteligencia me llevaría más lejos que el apellido de sus padres y su obvia estupidez. Siempre que podía, me molestaba o incitaba a otros a hacerlo. Claro, había formas de cobrar venganza apropiadamente y siempre lo hacía, pero eso solo volvía a comenzar el ciclo.  
Pero en aquel momento, Greg reaccionó antes que yo._

— ¿Es tu amigo?

— Por supuesto que no… es…

_Tomó su copa con malteada y la arrojó directo al rostro de Fred, el tipo que me acosaba. Nadie, que no fuera yo, se metía con él. Todos le temían, a él y a su familia, pero los Holmes estábamos aún más arriba que ellos en posición social.  
En solo segundos, Greg tomó su cartera y dejó dinero en la mesa, entregó aún más a la mesera que nos había atendido, por las molestias, supongo, y tomó mi mano tal cual lo había hecho antes, arrastrándome de nuevo, pero en dirección de la calle en esta ocasión y corrimos en dirección de los callejones. No pasó ni un segundo para que Fred y su grupo de seguidores idiotas corrieran tras él y en nuestra dirección. _

— ¡Nos están siguiendo!

— ¡Lo sé! — Me sorprendí al escucharlo. Si estaba consciente, no sabía hacia donde me llevaba.

_En cuanto llegamos al primer callejón, Greg me empujó dentro, como ocultándome de los granujas, mientras él se giraba por completo en su dirección, pero permaneció ahí, estático, mirando a Fred y sus compañeros que estaban a instantes de llegar.  
No tengo que mencionar lo cansado, físicamente, que me encontraba. Creo que era más de lo que había corrido en toda mi vida. Escurría sudor por todas partes y mi cabello rojizo se puso húmedo en solo unos segundo.s_

— ¡Hey, tu, basura!... vas a pagar por lo que hiciste, pero puedo perdonarte por ahora si te inclinas sobre el suelo y ruegas porque te deje ir… y me entregas al marrano, claro… — _Los amigos de Fred soltaron la carcajada, pero yo solo podía prestar atención a las facciones de Greg. El lucía tan tranquilo, completamente despreocupado y que decir de su respiración, parecía no haber movido ni un solo músculo con la carrera._

— Te dejaré ir ahora si te disculpas conmigo y con Mike…

— "Mycroft", jamás me digas Mike… — _Advertí, aun cuando no estaba precisamente en la posición de hacerlo._

— Si, eso… con Mycroft, conmigo… y te das la vuelta y sigues tu camino.

_El grupo de Fred, que eran al menos unos 7 sujetos, contándolo a él, soltaron la carcajada y se apoyaron los unos con los otros, como si la risa fuera demasiado para ellos._

— Bueno, parece que tú y tu novio van a recibir una paliza, "Maikrrano"…

_Yo cerré los ojos con fuerza, aun contra el muro del callejón. Comencé a analizarlo todo rápidamente, todas las posibles salidas y sus desenlaces, pero aun si queríamos correr, al menos a mí sí me atraparían. Pelear era impensable y a menos que hiciera a Greg tragarse sus palabras, cosa que no haría, no nos dejarían ir, podía gritar y esperar por ayuda, pero no quería ser un cobarde toda la vida, podía tomar algo de entre toda la basura oculta en ese lugar y defendernos de esa forma… pero nada de eso fue necesario…  
No diré que fue muy rápido, pero si tardó 8 minutos, quizás sería demasiado… primero uno, después otros dos… yo solo escuchaba el inconfundible sonido de la piel chocando y unos cuantos jadeos, entonces tuve el valor de asomarme, dejando el escondite atrás y viendo en el suelo a 4 de los amigos de Fred, al mismo Fred con el labio roto y a los otros 2 salir corriendo de ahí.  
Greg apenas y jadeó un poco, se acomodó la sudadera negra que llevaba encima y su cabello plateado se encontraba revuelto. Había un corte menor sobre una de sus mejillas, pero nada que no cerrase en unos días._

— Y espero que no se te ocurra volver a meterte con Mycroft o conmigo, me llamo Greg, por cierto. — _Dio unas palmaditas al rostro de Fred, pero este solamente alejó su cabeza tanto como pudo._ — ¿Nos vamos?

Vi en el rostro de Fred que buscaría venganza, muy pronto… pero la sonrisa en mi rostro no podía ser más grande, la alegría de mi corazón más abrazadora o la esperanza por un cambio en mi vida de pecera, aún más ferviente.

Greg pasó por encima de los tipos lastimados y me esperó al otro lado. Con todo el coraje que pude reunir, mi rechoncho cuerpo hizo lo mismo y, solo al estar lejos de esos tipos y más cerca de Greg, pude volver a respirar tranquilamente.

— ¿Eres un karateka o algo parecido?

— Claro que no… — _Sonrió divertido y se giró de nuevo para mirarme. De nuevo ese contacto visual que me incomodaba._ — Cuando viví en América, el vecino que me cuidaba cuando mis padres estaban trabajando practicaba box, tae kwon do y lima lama… así que aprendí bastante, tuve que… mis compañeros no eran muy amables tampoco… algo les da contra ti cuando tienes acento británico… ¿será?

_La forma tan ligera en que lo dijo me hizo sentir tranquilo, de alguna forma. No sabía porque, pero Greg me hizo sentir satisfecho._

De esa forma, ambos caminamos mientras charlábamos, como si lleváramos toda la vida juntos. Tuvimos que regresar a la cafetería por su balón, pero la mesera no estaba enfadada en lo absoluto por el problema con la malteada. Greg le había dejado suficiente propina como para pasarlo por alto.  
Esa fue la tarde en que conocí a Gregory Lestrade.


	2. Segunda Carta

**SHERLOCK de BBC es una serie que pertenece a sus respectivos autores, yo solo lo usé como inspiración para este fic. **

Segunda Carta.

_Siempre he creído, firmemente, que las madres tienen un requisito, obligatorio en todas ellas, que las orilla a avergonzar seriamente, durante cada momento de su adolescencia, a sus hijos.  
La mía fue así siempre y, hasta donde podía ver, la de Greg no era muy distinta._

— Mycroft Holmes, un placer. — _Me presenté después de mi primera visita a la casa Lestrade. La madre de Greg lucía aún muy joven, era esbelta y tenía una hermosa cabellera café. Sus ojos eran cafés, tal como los de él, llevaba siempre un mandil bordado con pequeños detalles florales y olía perpetuamente a bizcocho o algún pan similar. No recuerdo haberla visto débil jamás, era una luchadora, esa clase de mujeres que podría vencer al mundo entero si se lo proponía._

— Oh, qué lindo… ¿eres tú el novio de Gregory, verdad?

— ¿Disculpe?

_Después de lo que sucedió en la cafetería, Gregory y yo comenzamos a salir juntos regularmente. Nos veíamos en un punto que ambos conocíamos y paseábamos, casi siempre solo platicando, durante horas. Habíamos vuelto a la cafetería al menos unas 6 veces y ya nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para reconocer las "manías" o "mañas" de ambos.  
Pero pasaron 2 meses de esa camarería antes que Greg me invitara a su casa por primera ocasión. Yo no hablaba mucho a mis padres de Greg, pero ellos sabían que existía, después de todo, Madre casi se infarta al escuchar que "alguien" iría conmigo a la librería o que "alguien" me esperaba en la zapatería para ayudarle a escoger un par nuevo. Yo reconocía el brillo en sus ojos y sabía que se moría por hacerme mil preguntas, pero no lo hizo. Al parecer me conocía mejor de lo que yo me conocía realmente._

_Un hombre que no parecía mucho mayor a la mujer, pero que ya tenía el cabello teñido de plateado, entró cargando una enorme viga de madera. Greg me había dicho que debíamos reunirnos en su casa, pues él debía quedarse a atender las llamadas que pudiera haber. Sus padres abrirían una pastelería pronto y aun se encargaban de los arreglos del local. Pasaban poco tiempo en casa._

— Oso, mira… este muchachito es Mycroft, es el novio de Greg.

— Señora, yo… _— Abrí la boca, pero de inmediato se volvió a cerrar sola. El hombre se sacudió el polvo de las manos, el que había sobre la enorme viga, extendió su mano y me la ofreció amablemente en un saludo._

— Mucho gusto, Marcus Lestrade*, para servirle. _— Pude entender en su tono que no se refería a mí como "usted" por educación, sino más como en burla. El padre de Greg era un hombre amable, confiable y muy honesto. Él y Greg tenían una forma pesada para llevarse y siempre le jugaban bromas el uno al otro. No era muy grande, pero en cuanto lo vi, supe de cuál de sus padres había heredado las canas a corta edad, un rasgo que le añadía bastantes años al hombre. Supe entonces como luciría Greg a los 30._ — Pero que muchacho, Greg aun no llega de la carpintería, le dije que no se entretuviera demasiado.

— Yo también tenía un encargo, por eso no está aquí aun, pero… ¿Qué gustas, Mycroft?, ¿leche, una soda?

— ¡Mujer!, que ya no son niños, una soda, si no es que una cerveza, ¿verdad, Mycroft? _— El hombre se carcajeó, de la misma forma en que Greg lo hacía, se sentó junto a una pequeña barra que separaba el comedor de la cocina, e hizo el gesto de estar muy cansado, aun cuando se notaba que no estaba cerca del cansancio verdadero siquiera._

— ¡Ah, pero que te pasa!, está aún muy pequeño para cervezas… — _Seguramente no sabía que eso compraba Greg cada vez que volvíamos a la cafetería._ — Te traeré una buena rebanada de pastel de chocolate, ya me dirás después que tan bueno que quedó…

— Yo no… ah…

_En casa de Greg, la pecera que el mundo representaba para mí, no me parecía tan lenta. Al contrario, todos parecían ser arrastrados si se quedaban quietos. Antes de poder argumentar nada, ellos ponían manos a la obra. Eso también lo recuerdo perfectamente… la familia de Lestrade debía verme como a un verdadero cerdo, porque parecía que disfrutaban engordándome. Pasteles, tartas, panques, pudines, galletas, bizcochos, flanes, gelatinas, merengues, cremas, dulces, caramelos, bombones, chocolates… ellos siempre tenían algo que darme cada vez que los visitaba. Pobre de mí sí me negaba.  
"¿Estás enfermo, Mycroft?", "¿Te sientes mal, Mycroft?", "Luces más delgado, debes cuidarte y comer, Mycroft", "¿Quieres más, Mycroft?", "Toma esto, para que lleves a tus padres". Para ellos, siempre lucía delgado, aun cuando tuviera 90 libras de más, ellos se empeñarían en hacerme comer.  
Jamás me llamaron Mike, seguramente Greg se los prohibió, pero algunas veces el señor Lestrade me llamó "campeón". Me hacía sentir tan extraño… mi padre no tenía sobrenombres, ni para mí, ni para Sherlock… y no porque fuera un padre frío o distante, pero creo que llegó un punto en el que "perdió" la fe con nosotros… no tenía hijos normales y no hacía nada que pudiera incomodarnos. Pero, cuando el papá de Greg me llamaba de aquella forma, era como si yo formara parte de algo, de un grupo conformado por ellos 3… y por mí._

_Unos minutos después, la señora Lestrade volvió de la cocina, al fondo del comedor, con dos rebanadas enormes… en serio… ENORMES, de pastel de chocolate, con un vaso de café y uno con té para mí.  
Ambos me sonreían y se sonreían entre ellos. ¿Realmente pensaban que salía con Greg? ¿Alguien como yo con alguien como su hijo?... de ser ellos, yo esperaría a la típica niña popular de la escuela o algo similar, no el gordo nerd de la clase… Me hicieron preguntar variadas sobre en qué grado estudiaba, como me iba en la escuela, que quería estudiar en el futuro y todo ese tipo de cosas que personas que esa pareja era y me hizo sentir tranquilo ver que no me hacían preguntas incomodas o molestas. Ellos siempre fueron muy sencillos._

— ¡Mamá! La señora Huston dice que aún no tiene tu pedido, que pronto… — _Greg entró gritando a la cocina, sin siquiera notar mi presencia, pero tan rápido como lo hizo, pude notar un brillo malicioso en el rostro de su padre. _— ¡Hey!, Mycroft, llegaste puntual…

_Hubiera contestado, pero el señor Marcus se adelantó a mí y cargando de vuelta la viga, en dirección de la salida al patio, dijo a Greg:_

—Ya conocí a tu novio, Greg… no sé qué te vio porque se nota que el si tiene educación…

_Seguramente yo estaba colorado hasta la raíz del cabello, pues con mi tono de piel los cambios ligeros de pigmentación son bastantes obvios, pero Greg acercó su rostro al hombre y con una mirada nada distinta a la de él, le contestó._

— Bueno, quizás porque él no te tiene a ti de padre…

— Oh, que dulce es el amor joven…

— ¿Ah, sí?, ¿quieres que te muestre que tanto? — _Dijo Greg, subiéndose las mangas de la sudadera, como si se preparara para pelear, pero su madre apareció para separar a aquellos dos_.

— Grillo, no peleen en frente de Mycroft, ¿no les da pena?, no les vayas a hacer caso, ¿eh? — _Me advirtió divertida, pero yo me encontraba más ocupado analizando el rostro de Greg una vez que escuchó el sobrenombre. Ciertamente estaba apenado._

— ¡Mamá!, ¡ya te dije que no me llames así!

— ¿Por qué no, Grillo? — _Contestó su papá, ciertamente en burla._ — No pasa nada, ¿verdad, Mycroft?

— ¡Papá! — _Definitivamente se puso rojo_. — Vamos a mi cuarto, Mycroft, aquí simplemente no se puede vivir en paz… — _Resopló por última ocasión y dejando atrás las risas de sus padres, Greg me llevó a su habitación._

_Recuerdo que, en aquel entonces, ver el cuarto donde Gregory vivía me hizo pensar que en gran parte, había algo que no era necesariamente mi culpa, pero que influía bastante en mi falta de amigos. Su recamara medía casi la mitad de mi baño particular.  
Había muchas cosas respecto a cómo vivía mi familia que intimidaba al resto de los que nos conocían. _

— No te dijeron nada raro, ¿o si?... mi papá es un viejillo molesto, pero te acostumbrarás rápido…

— Ah, no… _— En su recamara había cuadros y posters de equipos de soccer por doquier, fotos de paisajes extraños y algunos recortes en los que aparecían el o sus padres. Por ningún lugar vi una fotografía de alguien más._ — Tu mamá cree que somos novios.

_Greg estaba tomando algo que había en un vaso, sobre una mesita junto a su cama, cuando me escuchó decir eso ultimo y escupió todo._

— ¡AH, le dije que se comportara!, ¿Qué más te dijo?

— Nada especial… me ofreció pastel, estaba exquisito por cierto.

— Lo sé, ella los hace. Por eso se animaron a abrir su propio negocio. — _Hizo un movimiento para invitarme a tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama. Miré de reojo una silla junto al escritorio donde, seguramente, hacia las tareas de la escuela, pero terminé por hacer lo que me pedía. Creo que nadie me había invitado a sentarme tan cerca de él._ — Tuvimos la idea en Estados Unidos, pero papá tenía más facilidades aquí, en Inglaterra… además, ya habíamos viajado mucho y creo que por fin van a quedarse en un lugar. Si te dijo que eras mi novio, seguramente es porque estaba muy sorprendida cuando le hablé de ti… bueno, ambos, ella y el viejo… pero no te preocupes, yo me encargo. — _Dijo eso ultimo con una sonrisa burlona y dejó el tema de lado._

_Cuando sus padres se fueron pasamos el resto de la tarde platicando y viendo viejas películas que los señores Lestrade coleccionaban.  
Así iban los días. Cuando no estaba en la escuela, normalmente iba a casa de Greg o nos veíamos en el local que sus padres arreglaban para abrir su negocio. Salíamos a caminar, platicábamos durante horas y nos divertíamos con la presencia del otro. A Greg le gustaba la historia de la época Tudor y me atrevo a decir que para mí, que había leído todos los libros de la biblioteca del pueblo, el que alguien se apasionara tanto por un aspecto histórico de nuestro país, era fascinante. De esa forma, siempre me enseñaba algo que desconocía o que si sabía, pero que Greg volvía más interesante. Su familia se acostumbró a mi presencia en la casa y yo me acostumbré a ayudar en ocasiones al señor Marcus con alguna tarea para la que Greg estuviera ocupado, a veces le ayudaba a la señora Lestrade con los preparativos de alguna receta y hubo incluso ocasiones en las que ambos Greg y yo, éramos responsables por completo de cuidar el local donde dejaban los materiales durante la noche, cuando el hombre que se encargaba de cuidarla no podía hacerlo._

— ¿Tu y yo?

— Claro, no tienes miedo, ¿cierto?

_Si se refería a ladrones o problemas, definitivamente no lo tenía… pero… estar a solas con Greg, últimamente me ponía extraño.  
Greg era divertido inteligente (claro, hablando del promedio), amable y muy suspicaz. Me hacía sentir feliz conmigo mismo, jamás me vi de nuevo como un gordo al que le molestaban todas las personas, que se encontraba condenado a una existencia de tonalidades grises. Porque Gregory jamás me hizo sentir de esa forma. Si salíamos juntos a comer, él se encargaba de que comiéramos realmente y hasta me retaba para saber cuál de los dos podía soportar más comida. Estaba seguro que comprendía mi complejo, que sabía lo que realmente pensaba cada vez que cruzábamos frente a una vitrina donde nuestros reflejos se vieran, lo mucho que me incomodaba la conversación acerca de chicas porque era difícil para mí no era importante tener novia, pero sabía porque para los demás tampoco parecía sorprendente. Él siempre encontraba las palabras que me hacían sentir completo, justo en el momento en que debían ser dichas. Greg me hacía apreciar cosas que, precisamente por su naturaleza lenta, eran aún más hermosas. Era tanta mi fascinación por nuestra cercanía que incluso, aun cuando él no lo notaba, en aquellas tarde que nos recostábamos para contemplar las nubes, el bosque y los sonidos que arrullaban más que el canto más dulce, nuestras respiraciones se acoplaban… y aun sin estar seguro de una forma científica, ni nada parecido… yo sabía que nuestros corazones estaban latiendo con el mismo ritmo…_

…y al mismo tiempo…

— No, no tengo miedo, torpe…

— Entonces te espero.

…

_No fue difícil convencer a mi padre, mi madre en cambio sí que era un problema. Tuve que usar mis mejores excusas para conseguir ese permiso. Ella siempre se preocupaba de más, tanto por mí, como por Sherlock.  
Cargué con muy pocas cosas, estaba más nervioso por ocultar mi obvio interés por ir que lo que realmente importaba. _

— Y no olvides invitar al famoso Greg a tu cumpleaños la próxima semana.

_La última recomendación de madre me hizo estremecer.  
Odio los cumpleaños… en especial el mío. Iba a tener 14 en unos días y eso me acercaría más a Greg (no supe desde cuando buscaba ese "acercamiento" con tantas fuerzas) solo hasta que él cumpliera 18. Eso me molestaba demasiado. Cuando estábamos juntos, la diferencia de edades no era tan marcada por si sola. Las canas de Gregory lo hacían lucir ligeramente mayor, pero como yo nunca me vi de mi verdadera edad, más parecíamos dos amigos de alrededor de los 16 y 19, nada extraño. Sin embargo, sí que se notaba cuando estábamos solos… yo no podía dejar de ser el "pequeño señorito Holmes"… y él… vaya que me molestaba que él estuviera a solas con el resto del mundo. Gregory era sociable por naturaleza, como ya he dejado claro, pero hubo ocasiones, raras por cierto, en que yo llegaba tarde a nuestros encuentros en la cafetería o el lugar donde sus padres trabajaban y me tocaba tragar hondo. Por lo general estar juntos me volvía a mi más sociable ante terceros, pero por separado, ciertamente Greg era el divertido de entre los dos y no había chica que pasara aquello por desapercibido. Se le acercaban, se reían como bobas y lo obligaban a responder sus preguntas impertinentes. ¿A ellas que les importaba de donde era o que hacía en Inglaterra o que le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre o a cual escuela iba?, ¡el tiempo de Gregory era para mí! Ellas no eran más que esos torpes peces estúpidos y lentos… él era distinto. Pero solo bastaba mi presencia para que él vaciara toda su atención de nuevo en mí y ellas tuvieran que retirarse o quedarse a escucharnos bromear sobre cosas que no comprenderían.  
Ni siquiera sabía que era celoso… otro aspecto mío que descubrí junto a Greg._

_¡Eso poco importaba!... pronto tendría 14, es más, casi podía decir que ya los tenía.  
Y junto a la adolescencia, muchas otras situaciones molestas vendrían a mi vida._

— ¿Seguro que no tienes hambre?, mi mamá nos dejó no sé cuántos postres y yo traje algunos sándwiches…

_Hasta la comida había olvidado por salir corriendo en dirección del pueblo. Acababa de cenar en casa, así que de cualquier forma me negué._

— Estoy bien, tranquilo, déjalos para más tarde…

— Bien, entonces… veamos si ya funcionan las conexiones eléctricas…

_Desde que oscureció, hasta pasada la medianoche, Greg me enseñó a jugar con la baraja española, platicamos de mi escuela, pues Gregory ya no estudiaba, estaba esperando a reunir el dinero necesario para entrar en la universidad y pusimos una película, aunque la mayor parte no la pasamos criticándola y burlándonos de todo lo que acontecía en ella.  
Finalmente hubo un momento de tranquilidad absoluta. Nos recostamos junto a un tragaluz que había en medio de toda la planta, cuando la luna se encontraba asomándose por los cristales y brillaba tan fuerte sobre la oscuridad, que todas las criaturas empalidecíamos bajo su luz._

— ¿Quieres dormir un rato?, podemos turnarnos, si quieres… — _Me sugirió con una sonrisa._

_No sabía que lucía cansado, pero no podía ser más distinto._

— ¿Es que ya te quieres dormir?, no soportas nada…

— ¡Oh, mira quién habla!, de entre los dos, tu eres el niño aquí.

— ¿Según quién? — _Me acosté sobre mi costado izquierdo, el lado que ocupaba Gregory._

— ¡Según yo! — _Dijo antes de ponerse de rodillas, empujarme contra el suelo y treparse sobre mí con una pierna en cada uno de mis costados. El camino que tomaron las cosas en solo instantes me hizo sentir muy avergonzado. MUCHO._

— ¡HEY BAJATE!

— ¡No lo haré!, así que… ¡O—BLI—GA—ME, señor!

_Comencé a empujarlo, pero no había punto de comparación. Simplemente era una lucha perdida, aun así me sentí obligado a hacer algo. Empujé sus manos y de alguna forma tomé fuerza para empujarlo sobre el suelo. Las vitrinas aún no habían sido acomodadas y así que todo el piso estaba libre para nuestra lucha. Hubo un momento decisivo en el cual tomé el espacio entre sus costillas y la cadera, hice una ligera presión y Greg saltó con un extraño grito, bajándose de mi estómago y volviendo al lugar que ocupaba antes de comenzar. Me quedé atónito, mirándolo a los ojos y el color ligeramente rosado en la línea de sus mejillas. _

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! — _Me advirtió entre carcajadas que le robaron el aliento. Parpadee unos segundos y una pequeña llama de maldad incendió mi interior._

— Oh… ¿entonces… te dan cosquillas… aquí? — _Me abalancé sobre él, entonces tocaba de nuevo ese espacio que lo hizo retorcerse y gritar entre risas._ — ¿Es eso?

_Greg se revolvía, sin demasiado efecto, pues yo era quien estaba sobre él en ese momento y mi peso era suficiente para dejarlo acorralado. Comenzó a llorar mientras se reía y sus suplicas empezaron a salir a flote._

— No, no te dejaré ir hasta que admitas que soy más fuerte y más genial que tu… — _Sé lo infantil que sonaba, pero como dije, Greg me convertía en otra persona._

— ¡No lo haré!

— Entonces no pararé… — _Cuando las fuerzas lo abandonaron, sus piernas dejaron de patalear, pero aún se movía de un lado al otro, recargado de espalda contra el suelo._

— ¡Está bien, está bien!... ah, ¡Por favor, Mycroft!, AH…

— ¡Dilo!

— Yo, jajajaja… yo…

— ¡D-i-l-o!

— ¡Aaaahh!, Ya, yo… ¡eres más fuerte, más… ah!

— ¿Quién?

— ¡Mycroft Holmes es más fuerte, más valiente, más inteligente y genial y todas las cosas buenas, que yo!

_La verdad es que no quería soltarlo… aunque en aquel entonces no quería aceptarlo del todo, algo dentro de mí no quería destruir aquel contacto tan cercano.  
Cuando dejé de hacerle cosquillas, pero sin bajarme de él, Gregory comenzó a jadear, aun soltando risas entrecortadas que parecían más como suspiros. Se secó el llanto con una mano, mientras que con la otra se sostenía fuertemente el estómago.  
Yo permanecí de esa forma… observando su contorno bajo la luz de la luna. Su cabello despeinado y casi por completo plateado, sus brillantes ojos cafés oscuros, el tono moreno de su piel, la forma esbelta de su cuerpo atlético. No podíamos ser más diferentes, pero tampoco podíamos estar tan destinados a ser más de lo que éramos en ese momento.  
Quizá solo era mi edad… y yo solo quería probar que podía "hacerme cargo" de cualquier situación parecida… no sabía profundamente que buscaba probar o a quien ni como, pero tenía la entera certeza que si era yo quien daba aquel paso, las cosas cambiarían y quizás ya no estaría más dentro de aquella pecera y podría comprender al final todos aquellos peces grises… solo con hacer que aquel pez dorado fuera mío._

_Sin pensarlo siquiera, un error fatal que he buscado, en mi adultez, jamás repetir, me agaché hasta la altura de su rostro, Gregory parpadeó extrañado y sé, aun si no puedo probarlo, que sudó frío. No sé qué tanto balbuceó, porque algo dijo entre jadeos cansados y mi nombre, pero cerré mis ojos y uní mis labios a los suyos.  
¿Alguien conoce la sensación de dar tu primer beso sin tener remota idea de que sigue después de es el primer contacto?... pues yo la conocí en ese momento. Digo, es fácil leer o hasta escuchar respecto a que se emplea la lengua también o se abre la boca de cierta forma, evitando parecer un pescado tragándose a su pareja, pero ese era el caso… no tenía REMOTA idea de que hacer. Mi corazón se paralizó de cierta forma, sentí como empalidecía y la nuca se me iba volviendo más fría, tanto así que creía que iba sufrir un infarto muy pronto.  
¿Cómo te disculpas por sentir algo que está mal?... odié ser inteligente, porque ni siquiera con toda esa brillantez, era capaz de idear un modo de salir de todo aquello. Podía emprender carrera hacia mi casa, disculparme y prometer que no volvería a actuar como un estúpido o buscar la manera de suicidarme antes de tener que escuchar palabras de desprecio y repulsión._

_Pero._

_Bella palabra, ciertamente._

_Pero… no tuve que hacerlo._

_Me había separado después de un minuto incómodo y ETERNO. Abrí los ojos con temor, verdadero terror, como cuando Sherlock juega a que su tripulación está siendo invadida desde otro bote y se asoma por las ventanas del cuarto piso de la mansión, casi cayéndose por ellas… y aún más grande.  
Sin embargo, Greg permaneció así. Sin apartar los ojos de mi rostro. Solamente pensando… y vaya que yo sabía de pensar, pero en ese momento parecía el estúpido y el quien se encargaba de las deducciones. Sé que inspeccionó todo mi rostro, pensaba, deducía, infería dentro de todo lo que sabía de nosotros, de mí… pero no había reproche o repulsión en su mirada. Al contrario, parecía bastante divertido con la reacción.  
Y mi pánico, el pánico Holmes que solo Sherlock y yo experimentamos, salió a flote. El estrés pareciera no afectarnos, pero la verdad es que nos afecta bastante…_

— Di… algo… _— Pronuncié en voz baja. Aun no me bajaba de él, pero ni siquiera le tomé importancia a ello._ — Lo que sea… lo que… quieras… ¡anda, di algo!, ¡maldición, Greg!

_Gregory recargó su cabeza en dirección de su hombro derecho, como si fuera un ave ladeando el cuello, sonriendo de una forma acompañada de ternura. _

— ¿De qué te ríes?

_Su sonrisa comenzó a molestarme demasiado. ¡Debería estar enojado, confundido o complacido!, eran las únicas 3 opciones… pero seguía sin decirme nada y yo esperaba con todo mi ser que fuera la última de ellas, pero sabía que mis esperanzas eran nulas.  
Pero no dejaba de sonreír._

— No te lo diré.

— ¿Eh?

_Se giró boca abajo, tumbándome en el momento. Colocó uno de sus brazos bajo su cabeza, como si lo usara de almohada, miró en dirección de la pared, a través de la ventana que daba vista a la calle, soltó unas carcajadas de las que él y su padre hacían uso todo el tiempo, pero no me dijo nada más._

— ¡Hey!, ¡contéstame!... ¡ah, di algo, lo que sea!, ¡anda!, ¡no me importa!

_Simplemente… permaneció así…  
Me tiré, literalmente, a su lado y lo observé a una distancia más corta de la que había existido entre nosotros, dedicándole una sonrisa que no sabía que tenía y sintiéndome como un idiota, pero menos uno correspondido. Dejé que mi cuerpo se recostara boca arriba sobre el suelo, mirando aquel tragaluz que ya no reflejaba a la luna y antes que pudiera siquiera escucharlo, Gregory se acercó hacia mí y presionó su cuerpo contra mi costado izquierda, haciéndose ovillo y cerrando los ojos, como si mi brazo fuera la almohada que él había estado buscando.  
Sé que mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y mi respiración se volvió mucho más pausada, reconozco que me sentí tan nervioso como hacía instantes e hice todo lo posible por no incomodarlo al dormir. Seguramente yo tendría que esperar a que él despertara para que fuera mi turno de hacerlo. Pero, no habría podido._

_Después de aquella noche, no podría dormir… o al menos, no sin soñar con él._


	3. Tercera Carta

**SHERLOCK de BBC es una serie que pertenece a sus respectivos autores, yo solo lo usé como inspiración para este fic. **

Tercera Carta

_Cuando cumplí los 14 años, Greg visitó por primera ocasión mi casa. "Casa", "mansión", ¿Cuál es la diferencia? No quería que él se sintiera incomodo ni nada parecido, pero si algo me quedó claro de aquella visita, era que Gregory Lestrade podía ser muchas cosas, pero un acomplejado no figuraría jamás entre ellas.  
Aunque mi madre insistió en hacer una cena para todos los familiares que teníamos en Inglaterra, mi padre la convenció, completamente influenciado por mí, que con la comida para nosotros y Greg, sería suficiente. No pude escaparme de esa incomoda cena, pero al menos fue programada para otro día.  
Respecto al beso que nos dimos, si realmente molestó o no a Gregory, no lo supe hasta después, pues no volvimos a tocar el tema. De cualquier forma, creo que inventamos una especie de pacto cómplice entre nosotros y eso me hizo mucho más feliz que cualquier otra cosa. Cuando estábamos solos éramos los mismos, sin ninguna situación extraña o incómoda, pero cuando estábamos frente a sus padres o alguien más, solíamos mirarnos de una forma distinta y si no era yo, él comenzaba a reír de sabría qué cosas y eso me hacía reír y así, juntos, éramos una pareja de idiotas sonrientes. Cuando estábamos solos, Greg se recargaba contra mi hombro y cerraba los ojos, como si escuchara el viento, solamente nosotros y lo que hubiese alrededor. A veces menos que eso. Yo procuraba contener mi nerviosismo, pero con el tiempo eso no fue necesario, pues me acostumbré a sentirme feliz con aquel contacto, tanto así que lo sentía casi como un algo obligatorio. Si Greg no se recargaba contra mí o si, al caminar, su mano no rozaba la mía por mínimo que fuera el contacto, eso me hacía sentir olvidado o desplazado. ¿Eso tiene una explicación lógica?, no lo tenía para mi entonces… pero vaya que me importaba poco._

— ¿No abrirás tu obsequio, Holmes? — _Sentados en el juego de sillas que había en el jardín, Greg me acompañaba mientras esperábamos que la comida estuviera lista. Sherlock se acercó con cautela hacia nosotros, pero se sentó muy pegado a mi costado, el contrario al lado de Greg. A él nunca le ha gustado el contacto con desconocidos._

— Esperaré a la noche, cuando vaya a dormir y quiera leer Any Human Heart, de William Boyd gracias.

— ¡Eres increíble, Mycroft! — _Soltó él entre risas._ — Vaya, creí que podría engañarte…

— ¿En serio, Lestrade?, necesitas más que eso para… _— A diferencia de mi hermano, que adora escuchar su nombre entre alabanzas por parte del doctor con quien comparte departamento, a mí no me gustan las demostraciones de reconocimiento intelectual. Soy inteligente y no necesito que alguien me lo diga para saberlo, pero viniendo de Lestrade, eso me hacía sentir tan superior a todo y a la vez tan insignificante. ¿Cómo una sola persona puede hacerte sentir de esa forma?_

_Sherlock, quien había recogido el paquete entre sus pequeñas manos, lo abrió sin consultarme, acción que evolucionaría con los años, puedo ver, para dejar a la vista algo que me dejó boquiabierto._

— "Anna Karenina" — _Leí en una portada dorada con el pequeño boceto de una mujer con vestido de época. Me giré para ver a Greg y este sonreía divertido._

— Era obvio que me dijiste que esperabas el libro de Boyd y seguramente me parecería un regalo perfecto para el día de hoy, pero también recuerdo que siempre habías deseado la versión original, la rusa, de este libro y mis padres conocen una importadora… ¿Qué te parece?

— Me engañaste…

_Yo no lo podía creer. Mi pez dorado era algo más que eso. Gregory me burló, algo que hasta hoy en día, solo Sherlock ha logrado hacer también. Lo miré entre sorprendido y feliz, ambos, de ser posible.  
Sherlock dejó nuestro lado y corrió en dirección de madre, porque ella esperaba en el umbral de la entrada al comedor. Yo seguía en mi ensoñación, cuando la escuché decirle algo a Sherlock en voz baja, este comenzó a reír y corrió de vuelta hacia nosotros, específicamente hacia Greg._

— Me llamo Sherlock Holmes.

—Mucho gusto, señor Holmes. Soy Gregory Lestrade. — _Le respondió con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa. Yo no tenía idea de que cruzaba por la mente de Sherlock, pero cuando se le acercó al oído y le susurró algo, yo supuse que no podía ser muy ajeno al tema. Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando Lestrade soltó una carcajada._

— Soy un pirata. — _Afirmó lleno de orgullo. Entonces nuestra mascota familiar llegó corriendo tras él. Vaya que Sherlock amaba a aquel perro._ — Y él es Barba Roja… es mi segundo.

— Eso puedo ver, pero… ¿no debería ser Mycroft tu segundo hombre?

— No, Mycroft es malo y no se puede subir a mi nave…

— A nadie le importa tu tonta nave, cabezón… — _Le contesté, más para buscar que se enfadara, pero ese pequeño demonio me tomó la medida desde muy temprana edad._

— ¡Callate, gordo!

_Ante esa respuesta, Greg hizo un sonido como si escupiera y comenzó a reír muy alto._

— ¡Mamá, llévate a Sherlock!

— ¿Pero que le haces a tu hermano, Shelly?

— ¡SHERLOCK!, ¡SHEEERRRLLOOCKKK mamá!

_Gregory disfrutaba mucho de aquella relación. Recuerdo que en aquel entonces él comenzó a visitar más la casa Holmes y su relación con mis padres fue bastante armoniosa. Creo que veían en Greg al hijo mayor que realmente habían esperado, pues él era más como un joven normal. Venía a la casa y jugaba con Sherlock mientras yo leía, podía platicar con madre mientras ella tejía ose ocupaba de la casa y escuchaba las aburridas historias de padre con paciencia infinita. Tres de las cosas que yo detestaba hacer, para él eran tareas ordinarias. Yo me preguntaba si era eso lo que buscaba… quiero decir, sobre mi futuro. Greg encajaba tan bien con mi familia… y yo sentía que podía encajar perfectamente en la suya. Él no pensaba que Sherlock era raro por el simple hecho de ser como realmente era, no se desesperaba con su poder de deducción que acompañaba sus constantes problemas con nuestra madre, a falta de una cosa mejor que hacer. Lo motivaba e introdujo la palabra "detective" a la casa. Creo que fue él quien lo guió a seguir el camino que finalmente tomaría._

— Mi yerno es un muchacho adorable… — _Mencionó mi madre a una de las tías que vino a mi cena de cumpleaños y que decidió quedarse unos días más._

— ¡Madre!, no es mi novio… _— Algo dentro de mi dolía cada vez que decía aquello._

— ¿En serio?, ¿y está en la misma escuela que Mike?

— Mycroft, tía Eleonor…

— Oh no, él es mayor que Mike, pero es tan noble… quiere estudiar leyes y es un joven muy trabajador, se está abriendo mundo él solo… hasta ha pensado en trabajar como policía o algo similar…

— Vaya, un hombre valiente…

— Quedan tan pocos…

_La charla de mujeres no podía importarme menos, pero el que me ignoraran solo me volvía más insoportable. Mi madre se refería a Greg como "su yerno" desde hacía poco tiempo, pero yo ni siquiera lo había notado… y lo decía con la misma naturalidad con la que el señor Marcus lo hacía, aunque al menos cuando él lo hacía, yo sabía que estaba bromeando… o al menos, eso pensaba._

— ¿Te vas, Mike?

— MYCROFT, tía Eleonor… si, le dije a Greg que iría después de las 5…

— ¿Dejas que se vayan solos, querida?, mira la hora que es…

_Su comentario me hizo ponerme colorado hasta la punta del cabello. ¿¡QUÉ ESTABA INSINUANDO ESA MUJER!?_

— Mycroft, te quiero aquí a las 9 a más tardar…

— ¿Ahora si soy Mycroft, cierto?

_Si todos podían imaginar que Gregory y yo terminaríamos juntos, ¿podía yo hacer algo para lograr lo contrario?_

_Realmente, esperaba que no fuera así._

_Ya tenía 14 años y Greg seguía teniendo 17, así que solo era 3 años menor, pero era mucho más maduro que el resto de los chicos de mi edad, incluso aveces más que Greg, así que eso debía hacernos algo así como una diferencia de 1 año, más o menos._

_Suspiré cansado._

_Odiaba ser tan calculador con todo… ¿Cuántas veces hemos hecho una cuenta que, sabemos, no nos dará el resultado que esperamos, pero igual la llevamos hasta el final?  
Como el alumno que sabe, reprobará semestre, pero aun así calcula cuanto necesita sacar en su último examen para ver si puede rescatar el ciclo. Yo era ese alumno y no quería admitir que no había motivo importante para que un chico divertido, apuesto y de buen corazón se fijara en un cínico sabelotodo, con poca paciencia y sobrepeso, además de un niño, en comparación.  
Y aun así, me empeñaba en hacer cuentas. Creo que el amor es como reprobar curso. Nos encanta creer que está en nosotros la solución solo cuando ya es demasiado tarde y mientras vemos que todo se va al diablo, no movemos musculo alguno por rescatarnos de caer._

_Entre mis pensamientos sin fin alguno, llegué hasta el haya donde había conocido a Greg, el sitio que muchas veces visitamos para leer o jugar con Sherlock. Ese enano seudo-pirata ya quería a Greg al menos 10 veces más de lo que llegaría a apreciarme jamás._

— Creo que va a llover, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer en un lugar cerrado?, ¿tú casa, la mía, la cafetería?

— Mejor vamos a tu casa, mi tía está aún en la mía…

— ¿La del camisón transparente o la que me quiso ligar a tu prima?

— La que no dejaba de jalarme las mejillas como si fuera a arrancarlas…

— Oh, era… ¿la tia Eleonor?

— Esa… espera, ¿Quién quiso engancharte a Susan?, ¡Gregory, no huyas!

_Riéndose de mi desesperación, Greg comenzó a correr en dirección del pueblo y de no ser porque aquello me interesaba tanto, por poco y no notaba siquiera uqe había comenzado a llover. Greg se detuvo un momento, justo a dos calles de su casa y, alzando las manos como en una plegaria, cerró los ojos y recibió las gotas sobre su rostro. Yo no podía dejar de contemplarlo embelesado. _

_Yo amaba a Gregory Lestrade._

— Llueve tanto aquí, en Inglaterra… en América solo visitábamos lugares cálidos, el sur de Estados Unidos, México, Brasil, Cuba, Perú, Ecuador… no dudo que hubiera lugares frescos, pero parecía que nosotros solo visitábamos las ciudades más cálidas… jamás vi caer una sola gota del cielo en años, lo juro… por eso esto es tan…

_Y lo observé, porque la vida se me iba en ello. Observé a Gregory como el hambriento mira al pan, como un ciego mira los sonidos y como la muerte mira a la eternidad. Podía escuchar su corazón, sé que suena a un imposible, pero antes de conocerlo todo era imposible para mí y ahora estaba seguro que podía escucharlo bombear sangre. Mi cuerpo hervía y mis manos comenzaron a sudar como nunca antes. "No abras la boca, porque lo arruinarás", pensaba. Mi dulce canario, aquella ave nacida en libertad y que ahora permanecía condenada a vivir dentro de una jaula de plata que construiría para él. Con un cantar dulce y una melodía que solo yo tenía derecho a escuchar. Vino a enseñarme a volar y a cambio yo lo condené a mi pertenencia, porque Gregory sería mío, ese día y el resto de ellos. No soportaría verlo partir, fuera solo o acompañado de otro de su especie. Él no era parte de aquel mundo de peces lentos y estúpidos. El pertenecía al cielo, a las nubes en el firmamento y a todo aquello que te abre las alas y te lleva a los sitios que ningún hombre dejaría escapar en sus aventurados sueños de libertad._

_En ese punto, nuestras estaturas apenas y diferían por dos centímetros, yo por debajo de él, pero eso no fue suficiente como para frenar mí deseo. Tomé a Gregory del cuello con fuerza y lo atraje hacia mí, robándole un verdadero beso, uno diferente al que le di en la tienda de sus padres, porque esta vez estaba cargado de deseo. El entrecerró los ojos, sin apartarlos de mi rostro, pero antes de pelear siquiera un poco, dejó caer sus manos sobre mi pecho y atrapó mi cinturón con recelo. Sus mejillas se encendieron, pero su rostro parecía el de un ser inocente, acción que encendía mi "ánimo". No se cuanta experiencia tendría Gregory hasta ese momento, porque el realidad no buscaba saberlo… yo no quería ser el primero en su vida, aun si él lo era en la mía, siempre que pudiera ser el último. Nos estuvimos besando bajo la lluvia durante un largo tiempo, lo supe porque lo que nos detuvo fue un auto que pasó cerca de la banqueta y nos arrojó enormes cantidades de agua y ni eso nos inmutó. Ya estábamos empapados de pies a cabeza._

_Cuando nos separamos comenzamos a reír, como tontos… como verdaderos idiotas. ¿Qué se dice en momentos como ese?  
Gregory me dijo "Ven" y tomando mi mano, tal como lo hizo el afortunado día en que lo conocí, me guió hasta su casa, dos calles abajo, entramos sin hacer demasiado ruido y subimos hasta su habitación._

— No tenemos mucho tiempo…

_Esas 4 palabras significaban el cielo y el infierno para mí, si es que estos realmente existían. Los padres de Greg habían abierto finalmente su pastelería dos semanas atrás y llegaban a casa pasadas las 11 de la noche. Considerando que eran las 6, eso creaba un espacio de 5 horas, lo que era mucho tiempo para hacer cualquier cosa, pero poco para hacer "cualquier cosa" y borrar la evidencia efectivamente.  
Mi corazón se disparó cuando lo vi sacarse toda la ropa, a excepción de los jeans, para colocarse un cambio que usaba para dormir que se encontraba seco y doblado dentro de su closet. ¿Tenía derecho a mirarlo mientras se mudaba de ropa?... no me lo pensé demasiado, pues me encontraba en ese estado semiconsciente entre saber que me lo estaba pasando estupendamente, mientras que la vergüenza y el miedo a ser descubiertos, aun cuando no había nadie que lo hiciera, perforaban mi lógica interna._

_Yo aún escurría por todas partes, pero Greg me pasó una toalla para secarme el cabello, que, como había dicho ya, se volvía café cuando estaba todo empapado, como recién salido de la ducha._

— Me gusta más colorado… — _Mencionó Gregory, acariciando un mechón que opacaba mi frente. Me estremecí ante su caricia, pero no aparté mis ojos de los suyos._

— Serás el único… pienso que cualquier color habría sido mejor…

— ¿Canoso, tal vez?

_Solté una carcajada nerviosa._

— Bueno, casi cualquiera…

_Nos reimos nerviosos de nuevo y guardamos un silencio incomodo durante dos minutos. Yo no sabía que mirar, que decir o como proceder. Claro que ambos sabíamos que queríamos, pero… era evidente que ninguno de los dos sabía llegar al punto… además, si es que un adolescente sabe poco de sexo, deben imaginar que yo, en cambio, no sabía nada. Aunque eso no me detendría, en ese momento mi inexperiencia hacia mella dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Y si resultaba ser tan malo que Greg lo odiaba?, ¡peor aún!, ¿y si terminaba riéndose?... maldecía no haberme interesado en leer más de ello antes… al menos así tendría la experiencia técnica… _

_¡En fin!, mandé todo al demonio. El primer hombre del mundo tampoco nació sabiendo y sin embargo ahora somos miles de millones. Si un cavernícola pudo hacerlo, yo, con mi intelecto, podía hacer algo decente también…_

_Me acerqué, aun sentado sobre el borde, hacia Greg. El parpadeó intrigado, después puse mi mano sobre su mejilla… ahora que lo pienso, seguramente mi rostro lucía muy estúpido y digno de burla, pues recuerdo haber estado frunciendo el ceño, como si intentara demostrar que tenía el control o lo que fuera, pero Greg no se burló de nada. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, como en la calle, recibiendo mi agarre con lenta asimilación, sin oponerse en lo absoluto. ¡Tenía 14 años, por todos los…! _

— Mycroft… — Me susurró antes que nos besáramos de nuevo.

_Cerré la distancia casi de un brinco hacia él, moviendo lentamente mi boca, buscando la unión perfecta entre nuestros labios, ya abiertos. Mi lengua quería actuar por si sola y la ayuda de Greg le vino de maravilla. Parecía que nos acariciábamos con aquellos músculos, porque eso me recordaba tanto a todas las buenas sensaciones de la vida. Mis manos buscaron el contacto de su espalda, sus costados. Por un momento nos vimos interrumpidos por una risita que soltó al sentir mis manos acariciar justo ese lugar que liberaba en el las cosquillas. Volví a aferrarme a su cadera y lo atraje hacia mí. Sus manos pasaron sobre mi cabeza, justo por detrás de mí cuello y se abrazó a mis hombros, como si al soltarme fuera a caer de una inmensa altura. Jamás creí encontrar tan excitante algo que, de serme narrado, me habría llenado de asco. Sentía la saliva cálida de Greg uniéndose lentamente a la mia, mientras nuestras lenguas formaban una especie de baile o algo parecido, acariciando partes de nuestras bocas que no sabía que pudieran sentir por sí mismas. _

_La ropa comenzó a pesar demasiado… y no solo por la humedad de la lluvia._

_Greg jugueteó con los mechones de cabello que tuvo a su disposición, pero la acción duró poco, pues me separé de él, quien ya se encontraba completamente recargado sobre la cama, aunque con los pies fuera del colchón, inclinados sobre el borde, mientras yo me deshacía de su playera para dormir recién puesta y mi pesada sudadera empapada. Pude ver en el brillo de sus ojos y el rojo de sus mejillas que no se encontraba acostumbrado y que, aun bajo aquellas circunstancias, le apenaba que lo viera desnudo, ya fuera del pecho o… bueno, de todas partes.  
Con todo y la lluvia, la única iluminación que había a esas horas de la tarde, era escasa y al cerrar la cortina de su pequeña ventana, era aún menor. Apagué una lámpara de mesa que había junto a su cama y me senté de nuevo al borde de la cama. ¿Cuál era el momento adecuado para quitarme los pantalones?, ¿tenía que hacerlo?, digo… yo quería quitárselos a Greg eso era seguro, pero me apenaba pensar que, como un trato equitativo, yo debía desaparecer los míos y había una pequeña-gran diferencia entre que ambos lo hiciéramos. Greg era… ¡Greg!, el que jugaba y practicaba deporte, el atlético y bien formado sueño de colegiala… y yo era… Mycroft Holmes. Había bajado bastante de peso desde que había conocido a Gregory, pues mi actividad física se triplicó, pero eso no significaba que había dejado de ser el gordo de la escuela y me apenaba toneladas, si se pudiera medir, el que alguien me viera desnudo. Sobre todo si ese alguien era Greg. Finalmente, solo me deshice de la playera mayor, pero me quedé la de fondo y volví a la cama._

_Gregory se notaba nervioso, pero emocionado. Tomó el cobertor de la cama y lo jaloneó hasta encontrarse debajo de él. Con la oscuridad, el cobertor y nuestro palpitante nerviosismo, aquel objeto parecía nuestro cómplice, porque no solo nos permitiría acariciarnos sin derrochar nerviosismo por ser visto y ver que nos vieran (vaya la redundancia), sino que nos permitiría guardar el calor corporal aún más. Claro que, esa cosa no iba a ocultar mi obesidad, mucho menos una vez que estuviera sobre él, pero al menos me permitiría moverme sin verme cohibido._

_Entonces… ahí estábamos…  
Greg apartó su mirada de mi por unos segundos, podía notar que comenzaba a respirar con dificultad y no sabía por qué. Creyendo que pensarlo demasiado me llevaría a acobardarme, levanté el cobertor lo suficiente como para quedar debajo de él también, salté, por así decirlo, la pierna izquierda de Greg y me acomodé entre ambas. Y con tan solo recargarme contra su cuerpo me enteré de porqué estaba tan apenado. Para ser justos, yo estaba igual de "entusiasmado" que él en ese momento, pero el no saber qué hacer me estaba consumiendo lentamente.  
Me incliné cerca de su rostro, pero no le robé un beso en esta ocasión, en su lugar, comencé a besar ligeramente su cuello. Pude sentir debajo de mí como se estremeció y apretó ligeramente los dedos de sus pies, doblándolos hacia la planta. Mis manos pasaron de sus caderas a una de sus piernas y a su pecho. Cuando toqué este último, suspiró largamente y eso me complació demasiado. Él aun traía puestos los jeans húmedos, lo había pasado por alto, pero en cuanto mi mano llegó a su cierre, vi como abrió los ojos emocionado y con un ligero temor en ellos. Lo bajé casi como si procurara no hacérselo notar y mientras besaba la parte alta de su pecho y comenzaba a acariciar con mi mano libre, el pezón que tenía a mi alcance. ¡Pero como ardía mi rostro haciendo todo aquello!  
Con su cierre completamente abajo y el botón desabrochado, comencé a acariciar el borde de su ropa interior. Mi mente estaba muy nublada en ese momento, pero la sensación que me daba sentir como se estremecía y contraía sus piernas mientras tocaba esa zona, tan privada, tan deseosa, porque, carajo, él estaba tan deseoso como yo. Sus manos dejaron de estar recostadas a los costados y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y maldición, quien haya sido acariciado con las uñas por toda la extensión de la espalda o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo, sabe que no miento al decir que eso sí que te hace sentir que tocas el cielo.  
Mi mano se paseaba por la contorsión casi erecta de Greg, podía sentirlo palpitar, podía escuchar pequeños, casi invisibles sonidos de humedad mientras se restregaba contra su ropa interior. Me estaba volviendo loco con tan solo acariciar. Mi miembro también quería ser atendido, pero parecía que Gregory y yo ya nos comunicábamos demasiado bien, pues su mano derecha atrajo mi cuello y nos enfrascó en otro beso apasionado, mientras que con la mano izquierda se encargó de acariciar mi pene por encima de la ropa húmeda. Y vaya que le dedicaba presión.  
Sin soportar demasiado, metí mi mano bajo la ropa interior y la jalonee hacia abajo, buscando liberar aquella parte de su cuerpo que lo volvía tan mío como la entrega en si porque el vibraba por mis caricias él se encontraba así de caliente por nuestro contacto y él llenaba de jadeos la habitación con mi nombre. _

_No creo tener la necesidad de explicar que sentir el miembro de otro hombre entre tus dedos no es una experiencia por la que muchos jóvenes buscan pasar, pero en aquel momento mi mano quería memorizar por completo cada parte de su cuerpo, comenzando precisamente por todo el glande, rosándolo con la yema de los dedos, mientras que el rostro de Gregory se ponía tan rojo como jamás creí verlo. Sentí que movió la cadera, como buscando escapar de aquel contacto, más por incomodidad que por otra cosa, pero mi mano se posó cerrada por completo en él. Greg estaba húmedo ya, las primera señales del pre seminal estaban brotando de él y la forma en que contraía sus piernas me hizo darme cuenta cuanto deseaba llevar eso a otro nivel.  
Solo quería complacerlo y complacerme, aun si eso iba contra mis principios o los que yo creía que eran mis principios en ese entonces.  
Dejé de besarlo de forma sorpresiva y me metí bajo el cobertor, bajando sus jeans y terminando de deshacerme de los míos. Con mi mano derecha sosteniendo sus testículos, comencé a acariciarlo de esa forma, mientras que con mi boca besaba la punta de su pene, como si su líquido fuera labial para mi boca, abriendo mis labios justo sobre su cabeza y engullendo con ayuda de mi lengua toda la extensión de su miembro. No puedo asegurar que sintió Gregory en ese momento, pero dejaré que sea su propia boca la que lo explique:_

— ¡OH, OH, SI, SI…! ¡AH!, Aaaahhh, Mycroft… yo, ah, Mycroft, maldición… si, ah, aahhh… — Eran sus jadeos agudos, mucho más de lo habitual.

_Mi lengua comenzó a pasearse como si diera vueltas alrededor de su miembro, después lo saqué por completo de mi boca… ¡POR TODOS LOS…! ¿ESO ERA…?_

_Me reprendí mentalmente. "¡CALLATE, SABELOTODO!, La estoy pasando demasiado bien"._

_Sí, me metí el pene de un chico a la boca y lo engullía como si fuera a devorarlo. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta y seguramente solo podrían imaginarlo, pero eso hice.  
Pero, como todo en la vida, eso era un negocio importante… ciertamente Greg lo estaba disfrutando, pero yo lo iba a disfrutar después también… y cuando yo lo hiciera, seguramente él no la iba a pasar tan bien. Porque yo sabía que era lo que estaba deseando._

_Gregory comenzó a mover sus caderas como si intentara embestir mi boca o algo parecido. Yo seguía metiendo y sacando su pene de mi boca, saboreando, humedeciendo toda aquella extensión. Los sonidos húmedos y morbosos que hacían nuestros cuerpos solo conseguían excitarme más y hacerme sentir más duro, mientras que, a juzgar por cómo se retorcía Lestrade bajo mi agarre, seguramente él se lo estaba pasando aún mejor.  
Y entonces… el punto capital…_

_Si… como nadie nunca me lo habría advertido.  
Greg se corrió en mi boca._

_Eso despertó al Mycroft habitual._

— Oh, Dios mío… Mycroft, yo… ah… ah, lo lamento… aaahh… _— Greg aun no superaba el orgasmo o lo que hubiera sentido, pero yo era Mycroft Holmes, se la había mamado a otro chico y su semen escurría por mi boca… el poco que no me tragué ni me ahogaba mientras tocía._

_Gregory se tiñó una vez más de rojo, pero me arrancó la protección del cobertor y se cubrió hasta la cabeza, como hacen los niños para protegerse de los fantasmas._

— ¡Lo siento tanto!

_¿Él lo sentía?... yo no volvería a tomar leche en años._

— Ven acá… me las vas a pagar… — _Le susurré mientras lo abraza y atraía contra mí. Me era imposible enojarme con Greg. No con mi Gregory._

_En esos momentos, el parecía más un adolescente torpe que yo. _

_Su rostro se asomó tímidamente por sobre el cobertor y me dejó volver a escabullirme hasta ahí. Vaya que fue generoso al abrir las piernas de nuevo para mí y yo me sentí complacido por ello.  
Las separé un poco más, pero justo en ese momento me detuvo. Eso me asustó, realmente no quería parar ahí…_

— Espera… creo que… bueno, no sé… _— Flexionó sus piernas contra su pecho y se giró. Fue momento para mí de teñirme de rojo en todo el rostro._ — Así sería más fácil.

_Se puso boca abajo para mí. Recuerdo que creí tener el orgasmo justo en ese momento tan solo por lo tierno y torpe que fue eso… y excitante, claro._

— Vaya, parece que sabes mucho de esto… me pondrás celoso… — _Solté eso ultimo más para relajar el ambiente que porque en realidad lo pensara, pero aun en esa posición pude ver el rostro dulce y moreno de Greg sonrojándose… _

— Jajaja… tonto… tu… — _Se le dificultó decir eso último. _— Tú eres el primero…

_¿Hay una respuesta apropiada para ello?, ¿hay algo que responder siquiera?  
No creo que haya palabras para definir el amor, porque el amor no puede hablarse o ser dicho. Las palabras contienen poco o nada de lo que realmente somos y los sentimientos son efímeras reacciones que se acumulan en nuestros pechos que al final del día desaparecen de nuevo. ¿Cómo describes lo que es eterno y muere diariamente?_

— Te amo.

_Eso era un trato. Se lo di aquella tarde.  
Juré que lo amaría, aun si no me amaba a mí. Prometí pensarlo, sentirlo y cuidarlo tal como lo haría el más avaricioso de los hombres a su bien más preciado. _

— Te amo, mucho… yo, te amo, Greg.

— Y yo te amo a ti, Mycroft… siempre.

— Ahora tendrás que besarme…

— ¿Despues de "aquello"?, estás loco…

— ¡Pero que despreciable!

_Besé su nuca y el movió su cuerpo para poder besar mi frente, después volvió a su posición y vi como tomaba aire, intentando descansar los músculos. _

_Me incliné sobre su espalda, marcando un camino de besos húmedos y caricias en toda la extensión. Mi miembro estaba listo y palpitante, tanto como si se quejara, ciertamente lo había pasado por alto durante mucho tiempo. Con una mano tomé la cadera de Greg y la alcé hasta que él flexionó sus rodillas, intentando ayudarme en el proceso. Me sacudí un poco me pegué a su cuerpo, como si lo montara… en otra forma… y comencé a susurrarle cuanto me gustaba, cuan tonto me sentía a su lado, cuan feliz me hacía y como hacía que todos mis defectos desaparecieran, pues siempre me hacía sentir a gusto conmigo mismo. No supe, en efecto, si eso le había provocado soltar una lágrima o el trabajo que debió comenzar a sentir al introducir muy lentamente mi miembro entre sus bien formadas nalgas, separándolas y apresurándome en explorar una parte de su cuerpo que no había sido hecha para ello.  
Con los años un hombre aprende muchas cosas y corrige algunas otras, pero, como he recalcado ya demasiado, yo no tenía siquiera 15 años y ya estaba embistiendo a un chico de 17, no tenía remota idea de lo que hacía y "lubricarlo" ni siquiera me pasó por la mente. Solo sabía que quería estar en Gregory, hacerlo mío, volverlo hombre (lo sé, la ironía) y que retozara entre mis brazos._

_Sin ninguna consideración, bien merecida por cierto, comencé a entrar en él, mientras Gregory gemía y me recordaba que aquello era doloroso, que lo hería, pero no pensaba siquiera que había un sentimiento mejor a ese. Su estrechez, el conocimiento de estar haciendo algo prohibido, la calidez que rodeaba y abrazaba a mi miembro dentro de Greg, sus sollozos convertidos en jadeos y suplicas, sumados al sudor que intercambiábamos, no podría haberme mojado más. Comencé a sentir espasmos en mi cadera, un calor que se apoderaba de mí. Una vez completamente adentro, recordé cuan desesperado estaba por hacerle saber que él era mío, que era mi canario y siempre sería de esa forma. Con un movimiento de cadera salí de Greg, entonces el soltó un jadeo, pero volví a entrar con mayor fuerza, aun con dificultad, entonces él volvió a gemir con fuerza. Con cierta dificultad continué con la tarea hasta que esta se volvió mucho más placentera.  
Entrar y salir de Gregry se volvió en el nirvana y no quería dejar de sentirme de esa forma. En algún momento él se acopló al ritmo y creamos ese ritmo en el cual él se alejaba al mismo tiempo que yo y ello volvía la embestida mucho más marcada.  
Dentro del promedio, dure lo suficiente como para no sentirme avergonzado por nada, aunque claro, un adolescente en este tipo de situaciones no tiene mucho de que sentirse orgulloso.  
Me vine dentro de Gregory y hasta hoy en día no sé lo que esa sensación es, pero estoy seguro, y en aquel entonces también lo estaba, que no debe ser muy agradable o cómoda. En especial sabiendo que… bueno… que no "permanecerá ahí dentro"._

— ¿Estás bien?... — _No podía respirar normalmente. Estaba muy agitado. Me tumbé junto a Greg y dejé que se acomodara a mi lado, tal como lo hizo aquella ocasión en que nos besamos por primera ocasión._

— Creo que habría sido mejor besarte… ah… — _Soltó con una sonrisa a medias, pero con el mismo brillo amable que acostumbraba. Extendió su pierna sobre mi estómago y se acomodó tanto como quiso sobre mi costado._

— ¿Cómodo?

— Bastante, gracias… por tu culpa no volveré a caminar y encima te pones pesado…

— Bueno, yo siempre he estado pesado… ¿no ves?

— No estás gordo, Mycroft… —_ Susurró mientras me acariciaba el estómago de una forma que seguiría haciendo durante años. _— Al contrario, creo que has estado adelgazando mucho… te alimentaré más por si las dudas…

_Ahora que lo pienso, ese argumento fue usado cientos de veces durante el correr de los años para hacerme comer. Quizás me encantaba que me lo dijera y a el le gustaban los gordos… porque era bastante efectivo._


	4. Cuarta Carta

_**SHERLOCK de BBC es una serie que pertenece a sus respectivos autores, yo solo lo usé como inspiración para este fic. **_

Cuarta Carta

_Después de mi primera experiencia sexual, las cosas no volverían a ser tal como las había conocido.  
Al llegar a los 20 años, yo llevaba 7 años de conocer a Gregory y 5 de ser su novio. Me volví mejor en muchos aspectos, todos gracias a él y si es que alguna vez viví en una pecera de tonos grises con aquellos antipáticos seres flotantes sin vida, eso apenas y lo recordaba._

_Todos nuestros conocidos sabían que salíamos y para nuestros padres conocerse apenas y fue el inicio de aquella relación.  
No debo decirlo, porque raya en lo obvio, pero fuimos descubiertos después de aquella noche de lluvia, precisamente por la señora Lestrade. Resulta que el sueño me ganó y como no quise despertar a Gregory, a él le ganó junto conmigo. Mi madre llamó después que no llegué, como había acordado, a las 9 de la noche, así que la señora Lestrade fue preocupada a casa a buscarme o buscar a Greg, para saber qué había ocurrido.  
Tan pronto como abrió la puerta de la recamara, supo que yo no iba a regresar a mi casa en aquella noche. Di gracias a Greg por el cobertor o su madre habría visto más de lo que mi orgullo quería mostrar a alguien que no fuera mi canoso novio.  
Al siguiente día hubo regaños, advertencias y bochornosas conversaciones respecto a la "protección" y todas esas cosas que hacen a un chico desear ser comido por al tierra antes que seguir soportando esa charla. Obviamente, el señor Marcus encontró miles de nuevas bromas que hacerle a Gregory para avergonzarlo, con la pequeña diferencia que ahora me avergonzaba a mí con él. Las cosas, claro, no llegaron hasta mis padres, pues era un tema delicado el que un chico de 14 años tuviera relaciones con uno que ya era mayor de edad.  
Aun así, era evidente que algo pasaba entre Gregory y yo y solo esperamos a que yo cumpliera los 15 para que el hablara "formalmente con mis padres".  
Ese día sentí que éramos un par de niños avisándoles a nuestros padres que habíamos tirado el tazón de sopa, justo de pie sobre la sopa misma._

_Sherlock cumplió 14 cuando decidió estudiar en Londres y mi madre no pudo sentirse más contrariada con la decisión. A esas alturas, mi hermano ya tenía claras sus intenciones de convertirse en detective o al menos, de vivir de ello. No diré que aprobaba el sentimiento, pero cualquiera que fuese su sueño, yo era su hermano (muy a su pesar) y lo habría apoyado aun si se hubiese convertido en criminal.  
Gregory se había unido al cuerpo de policía del pueblo, pero en sus intenciones estaba también la idea de partir hacia Londres. Yo estudiaba Ciencias Políticas y tenía un trabajo bastante decente, pero en mi futuro aún estaba distorsionada la imagen de una familia real. Le propondría matrimonio a Gregory el día de su cumpleaños número 24 y nos mudaríamos juntos a un departamento en el pueblo… pero si él deseaba irse… quizás todo eso se vería destruido… _

— Gregory, hay algo que quería decirte…

_Juntos, caminábamos de la mano a través del bosque que rodeaba la mansión, la noche estaba tranquila y faltaban días para el cumpleaños de Greg. Teníamos poco tiempo para compartir y aquellos momentos de soledad se habían vuelto preciados para los dos.  
El tiempo se encargó de corregir ciertos errores de la genética, permitiéndome crecer aún más que Gregory y volverme más alto que él por 2 centímetros. Me daba tanta ternura contemplar desde esa altura a su cabello… completamente plateado a esa edad. De no haberlo conocido con aun pequeños mechones cafés, habría creído que toda su vida tuvo esas canas. Ambos estábamos en los 20's, así que ante los ojos de cualquiera éramos una pareja de novios más. Vi sus ojeras, estaba trabajando de más, pero era demasiado terco para dejarme mantenerlo, así que probablemente tendríamos problemas bastante seguidos una vez casados… pero no pensaba retroceder ni un poco en el asunto. _

— ¿Qué pasa, Mycroft?, ¿Por qué me regañarás hoy? _— Dijo recargando su cabeza sobre mi hombro, algo ya típico en ambos._

_No había notado que lo regañaba demasiado últimamente._

— No es eso… yo solo pensaba que…

_Entonces mi el terror dibujado en su rostro._

— ¿Gregory?

— ¡Tu casa, Mycroft! — Se apartó bruscamente de mi lado y gritó.

_Un estruendo sonoro se escuchó en toda la extensión de la colina, cuando un fuego hambriento a llamaradas iluminó el cielo como si el día intentara salir de una colina.  
La mansión, allá a lo lejos, ardió en llamas. Mi casa, la mansión Holmes, se estaba incendiando._

— ¡NO!

…

_Y… muchas cosas… se perdieron._

_¿Qué recuerdo de aquella noche?  
En realidad, aun con mi capacidad intelectual, varias de las horas trascurridas durante esa noche, permanecen borradas, ocultas entre recuerdos que reemplazaron esa escena. Entre momentos que buscaron tapar que en realidad perdí mucho en tan poco tiempo.  
Y no solo me refiero a lo evidente._

— ¿Ha despertado ya, doctor?

— Así es, respiró demasiado humo… por eso experimentará un malestar y dolor de cabeza las próximas horas. No se preocupe, se encuentra ahora medicado y por fortuna las quemaduras son solo superficiales. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo atender otra emergencia… — _Algo así dijo el doctor._

_Mi casa, junto a todos nuestros tesoros familiares y autos, todo cuanto había en ella, incluyendo a mis padres, ardieron en llamas. Solo pude encontrar a Sherlock, atrapado junto a una estructura, fuera de la mansión. Barba Roja era ya un perro viejo y no pudo hacer mucho por salvarse. Pereció junto a sus amos._

_Solo quedábamos Sherlock y yo… y un asesino que se encontraba libre._

— Mycroft… _— Me dijo Gregory mientras me abrazaba con fuerza._ — Lo lamento tanto…

_Creo que ni siquiera respondí a eso._

_Entonces todo se volvió negro.  
No había más colores o escalas de grises. Fue oscuridad. Fue odio._

_Cuando Sherlock despertó, encontró con la más grande de sus frustraciones, que no recordaba nada. Fue golpeado gravemente y todo lo ocurrido antes de ver la casa en llamas le estaba borrado de la memoria. Mi hermano no volvió a ser el mismo. Creo que la culpa por no recordar lo que era importante en esta forma lo hizo más antisocial de lo que ya era por sí solo.  
Se forzó a si mismo muchas veces… pero no obtuvo mucho._

_Yo cambié también.  
Las casas no estallan solas y yo juré por lo que fuera que estuviera a cargo que nunca iba a parar hasta dar con el sujeto que había tomado la vida de mi familia y la había destruido.  
Comencé a contactarme con esferas de la familia Holmes, esferas altas e importantes. Me introduje en la política del país y obtuve contactos que muy pocos hombres sabrían manejar. Entré en el mundo de las conspiraciones, las intrigas, los crímenes y las guerras. Entré en una red internacional.  
Mientras yo hacía todo eso, la vida seguía… aun si no estaba presente en ella.  
El cumpleaños de Gregory llegó y se fue sin mayor gloria… no recuerdo siquiera haberlo llamado. Tampoco nos reunimos en navidad, ni en año nuevo. Dejé de contestar sus llamadas y apenas y respondía sus mensajes. La idea de estarme acercando al asesino de mi familia me tenía más preocupado que responder a sus llamadas del día de San Valentín. Mi cumpleaños lo pasé en un trabajo importante para el gobierno británico, justo entonces mi poder había crecido… y el contacto con Greg casi estaba extinto.  
El me llamaba, iba a mi departamento, cuidaba de Sherlock y estuvo ahí para despedirlo en el aeropuerto una vez que decidió mudarse a Londres…_

_Pero yo estaba en otra parte. Siempre…_

…_había algo más importante en mi vida que él…_

— Te llamé la semana pasada, ¿no lo viste? _— Aquella fue nuestra última conversación. Hace 20 años._

— Creo que si… — _Yo leia un expediente que Anthea, mi nueva y eficaz asistente, me hizo llegar hasta aquel lugar. Era mi última visita a aquel pueblo y ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de hacérselo saber a Greg._

— ¿"Crees"?, jaja, eso no suena mucho a ti… — _Me dijo con una sonrisa amable, aun cuando se notaba que intentaba ocultar su tristeza. El también notaba que yo era diferente._

— Pues ya ves…

_El siguió platicando sobre cosas que no recuerdo porque estuve ignorando todo el tiempo. Aquel archivo decía información importante sobre una red rusa de tráfico que me incumbía más que lo que él hubiese hecho las últimas semanas. _

_Cuando pausaba la narración yo alzaba la cabeza y asentía con una sonrisa falsa. El solamente ladeaba la cabeza y fingía que no lo notaba. Fingía que yo no era un imbécil con él. _

_Cuando descubrí algo que lo cambiaría todo dentro de ese giro, cerré el expediente, marqué un número y me puse en contacto con algunos sujetos que necesitaba emplear. Salí de la pastelería de los padres de Greg sin siquiera despedirme._

— ¡Mycroft, espera! — _Gregory me detuvo justo cuando intentaba llamar a Anthea para que me recogiera en aquel lugar pronto, asi que pude prestarle atención unos segundos más._

— ¿Qué?

_Su voz era amable y tranquila, sus movimientos se paralizaron por unos segundos y su mirada parecía estar a punto de soltar algo de llanto. _

— Oh, por favor… No tengo tiempo, Gregory, dímelo rápido…

"_Otro estúpido pez"_

…

_Yo lo pensé.  
No ganaría nada ocultándolo.  
Lo pensé.  
Puede cualquier hombre juzgarme después de todo lo que he dicho hasta ahora y después de todas las palabras que antes dije o juré decir o pareció que diría.  
Al final de todo eso… yo, a él… al chico que llegó a sacarme de mi vida de vacío… le dediqué mi peor insulto.  
Hoy en día me pregunto cómo vivo con ello.  
Quizá porque la culpa no es más grande… que le dolor de saber que ya no está._

— Sé que no tienes mucho tiempo por tu nuevo trabajo, pero… esto… — _Extendió su mano con un papel doblado. Yo lo miré completamente impaciente y lo guardé en mi bolsillo sin revisarlo siquiera. _— Este… es un correo, ahí está la contraseña. Solo yo lo tengo, así no tendrás que compartirlo con tu trabajo…

_El que él pensara que no abría sus correos porque no tenía tiempo en lugar de pensar que en realidad los eliminaba tan pronto como llegaban, porque pensaba que entorpecían mi trabajo, no me conmovió en lo absoluto. Solo lo volvió más "lento" ante mis ojos._

— De acuerdo.

_Hice una bola con el papel dentro de mi bolsillo y lo dejé ahí. El taxi llegó en segundos con Anthea en él y yo me subí sin mayor despedida que el sonido de los neumáticos alejándose._

_Esa tarde volví a Londres… y pasé ahí mi vida, sin comunicarme jamás con Gregory Lestrade, durante los próximos 20 años._

…**  
Esta es la mitad del fic. Creo que lo voy a dejar aquí antes de convulsionar.  
De nuevo, feliz cumpleaños Lily y ojalá te haya gustado tu regalo :)**

**By: Roglia15**


	5. Correo

**Correo**

"— _¿Ves a ese muchacho que se encuentra sentado junto Mike?_

— _Si…_

— _Bueno… él va a ser tu hermano algún día…"_

Sherlock abrió los ojos con asombro. Se encontraba temblando y cubierto de sudor. ¿Qué había sido eso?, ¿Por qué de pronto aparecía ese recuerdo entre sus sueños?  
No debía perder la calma… algo… aún existía algo que había olvidado por completo.

— ¿Está todo bien, Sherlock? — John se removió sobre su lugar. Se había vuelto bastante común el despertarse después de la medianoche por culpa de los movimientos del detective en la cama. Llevaba un par de semanas experimentando pesadillas. — ¿Fue otro de esos sueños?

Como era costumbre, se puso de pie y caminó en dirección de su sillón largo, justo en la sala, donde intentaría calmar todas aquellas emociones. Normalmente John lo dejaba ir y permanecía recostado hasta volver a dormirse, pero aquello comenzaba a preocuparlo seriamente.  
El detective consultor no era precisamente una persona típica ni normal, pero eso comenzaba a ser ya demasiado por sí solo.

— ¿Quieres que hablemos?

— No, déjame solo… quiero pensar.

Cualquiera otra persona se habría ofendido, pero par John, aquella era una "orden" que se había vuelto típica en su relación. Como amaba a ese bastardo… demasiado como para soportarle aquello.

Sherlock respiró profundamente, puso sus manos sobre su boca, como en una plegaria, concentró todos sus pensamientos en retener aquella escena de su sueño.  
Una tarde brillante en la casa donde vivió junto a su familia… — Sus ojos se cerraron. — Un libro entre sus manos… — Ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda. — Dos personas sentadas bajo una sombrilla. No, eran 3. — Resopló cansado, había más. — Un nombre que se repetía constantemente y que no alcanzaba a tomar. Su Palacio Mental estaba destrozado en aquella sección. Había pasado años atrás, pero a pesar de sentir que el ciclo había concluido. Algo era olvidado y aunque no parecía importante para él… era de importancia para alguien más.

…pero solo encontraba frustración…

**O*O*O*O**

Cuando Sherlock caminaba por las calles de Londres, el doctor Watson procuraba acelerar su paso típico para llegar a alcanzarlo… la mayoría de las veces sin demasiado éxito. Particularmente, el detective buscaba con mayor rapidez lo que parecía un punto cualquiera dentro de una librería que lo llevaría hasta su siguiente pista.

— ¿Es el libro, el de tus sueños, lo que crees que signifiquen las pesadillas?

Holmes caminó de un anaquel a otro, se detuvo frente la sección de literatura universal, regresó a las biografías y tomó 2 libros diferentes, después caminó en dirección de los libros de arte y fotografía.

— Solo pude ver la portada, pero las letras siguen… — Movió su mano frente a sus ojos cerrados, haciendo el gesto de estar borrando algo frente a él.

— De acuerdo… — John dejaba que Sherlock se explayara a sus anchas, mientras leía algunas portadas que tenía en un anaquel frente a él. No estaba particularmente interesado en una nueva lectura, pero las características que el detective buscaba en un libro en específico, eran demasiado para él. Una mujer en una portada con letras extranjeras y un fondo amarillo no eran precisamente las claves para resolver un misterio semejante dentro de una librería. — ¿Podrá ser un libro de fotografía?...

— Usaba un traje de época…

— ¿Uno de historia?

— Tendría que ser uno de historia del extranjero… quizás…

— Con otro silabario… quizás Alemania… China, Japón… ¿Árabe, quizá?

— No era historia… este era diferente… era más como una…

— ¿Novela? — El doctor se abrió paso a la sección de novelas, ya fueran ficticias, históricas, parcialmente biográficas o con una temática definida… había más de 30 anaqueles repletos.

Ambos aguardaron segundos en silencio.  
Sería una tarde larga.

**+O+O+O+O+O+**

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo resolviste el caso de nuestros padres?

La noche había llegado sobre Londres y la librería tuvo que cerrar sus puertas para el doctor y el detective. Sherlock no había conseguido lo que buscaba y John se sentía mal por el detective, por no tener alguna ayuda especial que ofrecerle para aquella ocasión. Simplemente, estaban en un callejón sin salida.

Cuando llegaron a la calle Baker, la señora Hudson les advirtió que Mycroft los esperaba. Claro está, Sherlock lo supo desde el momento en que cruzó la calle. Solo John lució asombrado.

El detective entró al lugar como acostumbraba, sin dar demasiados honores, ni esperarlos en respuesta. Su hermano tendría un trabajo especial para él que seguramente lo pondría en peligro, de nuevo, de recibir el título de caballero o algo parecido.  
Mycroft debía saber, seguramente él podría recordarlo… pero sus intenciones no debían quedar demasiado en claro o no tendría la satisfacción de haber descubierto el misterio por sí solo.

— ¿Disculpa?

Mycroft yacía sentado con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. La pregunta podría tomarlo por sorpresa, si las sorpresas mismas no estuvieran a la orden del día con su hermano menor.  
Analizó cientos de cosas a su alrededor, dando con el punto entre la falta de descanso que su hermano evidenciaba y el cansancio del doctor Watson. Parpadeó, todo ello en dos segundos y aclarándose la garganta, continuó.

— ¿Es que lo has olvidado, Sherlock?... fue hace 11 años. — Podría mencionar meses, semanas, días, horas, minutos, segundos o milésimas de ellos, pero… a esas alturas, ¿qué más daba una victoria más?

Por alguna razón, el detective encontraba que esa información era importante para dar con el objetivo de sus memorias reconstruidas.

Algo había… algo que estaba siendo olvidado.  
Cuando Mycroft descubrió la red que destruyó a sus padres, las cosas habían llegado a un punto entre ellos que simplemente no tenía retorno. Él era… como siempre había sido. Creció, conoció a John y lo arrastró a su aventurado mundo de los crímenes extraordinarios y las apuestas por la vida propia. Mycroft era el gobierno. No había demasiado en ellos de lo mucho que habían perdido, si alguna vez tuvieron algo, que no fuera un reflejo de sí mismos.

El Holmes menor giró la mirada en dirección del fuego que John se esforzaba en prender, observando una danza de llamas y colores, de pequeñas partes de un algo que no se puede tocar, pero que puede hacerte sentir. Con recuerdos y olas de memorias que se acoplaban sobre su cabeza, creando torbellinos de escenas inconclusas, muchas veces sin sentido y la mayoría de un dudoso origen verídico. ¿Lo imaginó?... todas aquellas escenas… ¿fueron reales?

Y entre el fuego de aquella chimenea.

Sus ojos celestes se perdieron.

…

—

— Fue el hombre de camiseta roja. Pero el de azul es su cómplice.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes, Sherlock?

— Cuando el hombre de camiseta azul se acercó hasta el caballo, este retrocedió al principio, actuó como si no lo conociera. Después que el hombre de camiseta roja se acercó, este se sintió más aliviado. Ahora, si el de rojo robó el ganado, el caballo no habría permanecido en el lugar, sino que habría escapado en él. Entonces, si no le pertenece al de azul y ha sido a él a quien ha capturado, algo salió mal en su plan he hizo que uno de los dos, el de azul, tuviera que huir. El de rojo ha permanecido solo para aparentar ser la víctima. Ambos se conocen y sé que ambos son los ladrones…

Gregory parpadeó un par de veces, no había apartado su mirada de Sherlock mientras el niño hablaba. El menor de los Holmes siguió observando a la distancia, hacia el tumulto de campesinos que se agrupaban alrededor de unos granjeros que aseguraban haber sido asaltados durante la noche y haber encontrado a un hombre golpeado en los límites de sus terrenos. Sherlock agachó la mirada y después miró de reojo a Greg, procurando no toparse con la mirada directa del mayor. Ambos aguardaban escondidos tras unos arbustos que servían para recostarse bajo una sombra pequeña. La escena había llegado hacia ellos mientras esperaban recostados.

— ¿Piensas que soy raro?

— No. Todo lo contrario. Creo que eres extraordinario… — Respondió al instante el de cabello gris. — ¿Por qué lo crees?

— Las personas que son más idiotas que yo piensan que soy raro y muchas veces me molestan… o me temen. — Greg se notó indignado en cierta medida. Un niño de 8 años lo había llamado idiota. Sin embargo, su rostro cambió una vez que notó el rostro entristecido del pelinegro.

— Pues yo no te temo ni pienso que seas raro… eres muy inteligente y no hay nada vergonzoso en ello… pero, dime, ¿qué vas a hacer con toda esa inteligencia?

Sherlock volvió a su lado, junto al mayor. Parpadeó confundido y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

— Hay un tesoro invaluable en ayudar a los otros cuando tenemos el poder de hacerlo. Puedes hacer todo lo que desees, Sherlock… pero no te hará muy feliz si no te sientes útil para los demás.

— No me interesa ser útil… no quiero ser la herramienta de tontos que piensan que mi inteligencia está a su servicio…

Gregory mostró una sonrisa melancólica y algo entristecida. ¿Se supone que un niño habla de esa manera?... ¿se supone que pueda comprender el mundo de aquella forma a tal edad?

— Entonces no lo haga gratis, cazador de dragones.

Sherlock se sorprendió al escuchar al amigo de su hermano decir aquello. Greg se recostó de nuevo a la sombra que el arbusto les daba y cerró los ojos con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. El menor permaneció ahí, observándolo por unos segundos más y, lleno de decisión, se puso en marcha, directo hacia el grupo de granjeros.

— ¡Sherlock! ¿Qué estás…? — Gregory se puso de pie, justo para recibir al hermano mayor.

— ¿Qué está haciendo Sherlock?

Gregory se giró en dirección de Mycroft y le dedicó una sonrisa, acarició su mano muy ligeramente y volvió para mirar a Sherlock con orgullo.

— Creo que está cazando…

Dicho esto, una frase que poco sentido tenia para el pelirrojo, ambos caminaron hacia donde las cosas parecían subir de calor por los comentarios del menor y entonces algo extraordinario sucedió. Uno de los dos hombres comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta, llamando la atención del grupo y creando cierta confusión acompañada de bien merecido asombro.

Mycroft y Gregory escucharon solamente elogios hacia el menor, un joven observador de gran intelecto. Claro que eso no era nuevo para el mayor de los Holmes, pero Greg contempló con dulce esperanza de padre como nacía uno de sus grandes motivos para sentirse honrado por conocer a Mycroft el día en que se perdió en el bosque.

— ¿Aun quieres ser un pirata?

Fue la pregunta del joven de cabellera plateada, quien metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, ladenado la cabeza y cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver su dentadura y transmitía una tranquilidad que rodeaba su figura con un extraño y melancólico brillo blanquecino…

Acompañado de una clave escrita en el borde de una hoja… y las llamas que consumieron todo.

…

— ¡Sherlock!

— ¡Ha despertado, Mycroft!

— La ambulancia ya está en camino…

El detective sintió un espasmo en todo su cuerpo antes de dar un salto o el intento de uno y comenzar a despabilarse. Yacía recostado sobre el suelo de la sala, justo entre los sofás que ocupaba con John. Había perdido el conocimiento por al menos 6 minutos. Las voces se fueron acercando lentamente, al igual que el resto de los sonidos, mientras las luces destellantes que se contemplaban con poca nitidez, comenzaban a transformarse en la señora Hudson, John y Mycroft.

El doctor lo tenía recostado sobre su regazo, con la cabeza contra su pecho. En sus ojos había una preocupación que solo los amantes pueden sentir por sus parejas, sin mencionar que temblaba ligeramente, algo que en la posición que el detective mantenía, era fácil de notar.

—¡Dios mío, Sherlock!... — Dijo apretándolo contra su pecho. — ¡Nos asustaste a todos!

— Voy a traer té de la cocina de abajo… Dios, Sherlock. — Anunció la vieja señor Hudson.

Mycroft hizo una llamada más y se aproximó al doctor, que aun sostenía a su hermano. Últimamente Sherlock lucía más cansado de lo normal y ahora hasta se desplomaba sin razón aparente.

— Te revisará un doctor de confianza… si insistes en no ir hoy, será mañana a más tardar. — Dijo con sus características ordenes disfrazadas de cortesía, el mayor de los hermanos. Sherlock, sin embargo, seguía perdido entre sus recuerdos.

¿Qué había sido aquella escena?, ¿cuándo la olvidó?, ¿por qué regresaba recién ahora?, ¿Qué era tan importante y porque quería recordarlo?

— No luce nada bien, creo que deberíamos llevarlo ahora…

— La ambulancia espera abajo… — Confirmó Mycroft, con su celular.

— Perfecto, ahora tenemos que…

— ¡NO!

El silencio reinó en el departamento.

— ¿"No"?, ¡estás loco!, esto no es normal, Sherlock, haremos que te revisen en un hospital…

Todo se conectaba, nada estaba hecho al azar. Habia algo, un detonante, un motivo para recordar fortuitamente las cosas, algo a su alrededor giraba una y otra vez intentando recordarlo, algo lo llamaba y lo hacía seguir esas pistas. Las escenas, los recuerdos, aquel libro y la voz de su madre… todo significaba algo y sucedía por una razón… y aquella clave que vió en el borde de una hoja de libreta común.

— ¡Ya casi lo tengo!, las visitas al hospital serían carente de sentido, no hay nada que… — El detective se puso de pie y caminó hacia la laptop del doctor. Encendió el aparato, esperó que se cargara la línea del internet y accedió al servicio de correo.

— ¿Revisarás tu correo ahora?, que apropiado…

Mycroft observó al doctor y después a Sherlock. Probablemente si le informaba cual era el caso que lo llevó hasta ahí en lugar de dejar que siguiera sus desvaríos, eso lo conduciría hacia alguna solución.

— Necesito una contraseña…

Esa simple oración atrajo la atención de los hombres que comenzaron a intercambiar miradas de desaprobación.

— ¿Una…? ¿Disculpa?

— Una contraseña, una contraseña — Repitió veloz y con fastidio. — Necesito concentrar mí…

La mayoría de sus recuerdos antes de los 7 años se habían perdido y muchos entre los 8 y los 17 se encontraban editados, por el mismo, para ofrecer solamente la información que le interesaba.

— ¿Qué has recordado, Sherlock?

— ¿Cómo comenzaron estos delirios? — Preguntó Mycrfot a John Watson, ignorando por completo la escena montada por su hermano. Tendría que cancelar la ambulancia que había ahí abajo.

— Hace unas semanas… no lo sé… leíamos el periódico, creo… después comenzó a dolerle la cabeza demasiado y desde entonces recuerda cosas que creía que ya no recordaba… o algo similar…

— ¿Este periódico? — Indicó el hombre de traje, con su paraguas, en dirección de un montón de papeles sobre el sillón del doctor.

— ¿Eh?... si… — El doctor caminó en dirección de su detective y se recargó sobre el respaldo del asiento. Sherlock había escrito una dirección de correo, pero su concentración lo mantenía buscando una contraseña. Tecleaba decenas de combinaciones, pero nada lo abría.

— ¿Qué significa el 1317?

— Mil trescientos diecisiete…

— ¡Ya lo sé, Sherlock!... me refiero a… ¿es una dirección?

— Una fecha…

— No puede ser un año… sería… a menos que fueran dos fechas… quizás el 13 de… el 1 podría ser enero y el 7… ¿2007?

Sherlock colocó sus manos como solía cuando intentaba concentrar su mente. John se alejó del más alto, intentando imaginar alguna respuesta, aun sabiendo que no podría hacer mucho por ayudarlo. Mientras tanto, Mycroft había tomado lugar en el asiento típico de Sherlock, hojeando velozmente las hojas de aquel periódico sin notar algo de mayor relevancia. Seguramente aquello era solo una tontería más de Sherlock.

— ¿Qué hay de las palabras?, ¿sabes qué significan?... "My Strade"… Mi… ¿no sería strafe?... o quizás sea una pronunciación… podría ser italiano… aunque aún así no tiene demasiado sentido…

Mycroft alzó la mirada sobre el borde del periódico y miró en dirección de John.

— Son edades… — Susurró más para sí mismo, pero ocasionando que el detective y su esposo se giraran para verlo.

— ¿Disculpa? — Contestó John.

— Has dicho que hay un 1317… es básico, son edades.

— Dos personas… de 13 y 17 años… la palabra MYSTRADE pasaría a ser un acrónimo o una contracción de las palabras…

Mycroft se puso de pie y caminó hasta llegar a ver que había escrito su hermano en el sitio web.

"_mystrade_1317 _"

Se mantuvo de esa forma… sacó el celular de su bolsillo y caminó de regreso hacia la salida.

— ¿Mycroft? — Lo llamó el doctor Watson, pero no quiso detenerse a responder.

Tenía una tarea pendiente… y la voz de su cuñado no era más importante que un hombre que había esperado 20 años…

— ¡Ya lo sé! — Gritó Sherlock, asustando a John y dejando así que aquel correo se abriera ante sus ojos. Con él, la verdad llegaría.

***O*O*O*O***

Había dado la orden de llevarlo hacia su departamento. Sus ojos, si es que alguien lo conociera lo suficiente, parecían perdidos entre una espesa niebla que volvía una mirada cerúlea en un grisáceo desprolijo. Anthea le entregó los últimos reportes correspondientes y fue despachada al poco tiempo después. Toda la seguridad nacional recaía sobre la laptop que descansaba en la mesa del comedor y su saco estaba colocado sobre el respaldo de aquella silla que jamás le había resultado tan incómoda y fría. Sirvió un poco de coñac en una copa y se contrajo encima de su propio asiento.  
¿Cómo podría llamar a la combinación de la esperanza y el terror?

Escribió la dirección de correo…

Un intento de contraseña… lo primero que cruzó por su mente.

**INICIANDO SESIÓN…**

Contraseña inválida.

Cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho…

**INICIANDO SESIÓN…**

Contraseña inválida.

Soltó un jadeo cansado. Podría pedir que hackearan el sitio entero, pero no se podía permitir olvidar algo así… o mejor dicho, no recordarlo, que no era igual.

Cerró sus ojos unos segundos… posó sus antebrazos en el filo de la mesa.  
Una sola vez… si tan solo hubeira revisado aquel papel solo una vez.  
Alguien como ese hombre… ¿Qué habría escogido?  
Era terrible intentar descifrar a la única persona que lo había engañado en todo el mundo y que no era su hermano.

Solo una vez más… ser quien solía ser… volver a esos días…

"_¿Qué pasa, Mycroft?… ¿porque me regañarás hoy?"_

Abrió los ojos de inmediato.  
Claro… fue demasiado obvio…

**INICIANDO SESIÓN…**

BANDEJA DE CORREO (7280)

Ahí estaban. Veinte años de cartas… y de desolación.

Fue a la última página de la bandeja.

Un click. Y comenzó el viaje más duro de toda su existencia.

"_Querido Mycroft…" — Oct. 1994._

…  
**Gracias por leer el fic. Vaya, recibí respuesta rápidamente. Les agradezco sus reviews. No creo que deba explicar demasiado. Este capítulo es un intervalo porque no quería tardar tanto entre mitad y mitad y no quiero que piensen que no hay motivo en todo eso. Sherlock ha recordado todo esto por algo, pero por ahora prefiero dejarlo secreto :)**

**By: Roglia15**


	6. Respuesta 1

_Octubre — 1994_

**Querido Mycroft:**

Deberás tenerme paciencia conmigo, respecto a estos trastos tecnológicos, porque no se me dan demasiado. Te escribo este correo a tan solo horas de separarnos porque… bueno, no creo tener una excusa real. Solo te extraño. Te extraño mucho.  
Sherlock se encuentra cada día más convencido en su idea de viajar a Londres. Sé lo que piensas al respecto y sé que no te agrada la idea, "nuestro "cazador de dragones" no debería abandonar la comodidad de este pueblo tranquilo", pero te pido que lo comprendas, intenta confiar en él un poco más. Nuestro pequeño Sherlock, pronto será un hombre, es responsable y su inteligencia, puedo asegurarlo, va a llevarlo lejos, mucho más lejos que a nadie.  
Ya no es más nuestro pirata.  
Por favor, confía en él.  
No me gusta comenzar con malas noticias, pero pude notar en lo ocupado que te encontrabas y lo distraído que te mostraste todo el tiempo, que no podrías saberlo. El viejo ha enfermado recientemente. Intenta ocultárnoslo a mamá y a mí, pero su malestar ya es demasiado evidente. Es terco y no quiere preocuparnos demasiado… pero eso no evita que yo me preocupe por él.  
¡Ah!, me ha preguntado cuando su yerno le traerá natillas británicas reales. Es una broma, solo quería decírtelo porque es muy pesado al respecto. Todos te extrañamos cuando viajas a la capital, pero te deseamos la mejor de las fortunas… aun cuando sabemos que no sueles creer en la suerte.

Te esperaré para día de brujas, quizá podamos hacer un viaje con Sherlock similar al de hace 4 años, ¿lo recuerdas?, ¿aquella ocasión que hicimos alarmase a todo el mundo?... tienes que admitir que nos perdiste, pero fue un viaje maravilloso. Ojalá podamos repetirlo.

Te quiero, Mycroft.

_Noviembre — 1994_

**Querido Mycroft:**

La nieve a comenzado a caer tarde este año, el viejo hace bromas todo el tiempo sobre el calor de esta temporada, tan inaudita como un error en el pequeño Holmes que vive con nosotros. Él, por cierto, ha hecho un magnífico trabajo para su ensayo final de la escuela. Yo lo escucho mientras lo lee en voz alta… si te soy honesto, puedo comprender muy poco, pero lo que llega a mí es capaz de hacerme notar su inteligencia. Todos los padres del colegio me llenan de halagos y honores por él, me hace sentir muy orgulloso todo el tiempo. No te ocultaré que se mete en problemas más de lo que se espera de un joven que tiene su edad… pero es un Holmes, al final del día. Si no comienza a dejarse crecer el cabello pronto, terminaré por confundirlos a ambos.

Ya que este año no pudiste venir para Halloween, espero que la noche del 5 de Noviembre puedas visitarnos. Mamá lanzará una nueva línea de pasteles con una moda extraña de pasta dulce o algo así. Dice que cuando vengas te hartará de tartas para que no puedas caminar nunca más. Le he respondido que no existe mujer que pueda hornear para Mycroft Holmes sin mi consentimiento. Como puedes imaginar, el viejo se burló toda la tarde de ello.

Las cosas en la pastelería se han visto más agitadas. Tenemos más clientes, lo que es excelente, pero dos nuevas pastelerías an abierto en el pueblo. ¿Puedes creerlo?, sufrí tanto para encontrar un cyber café y ahora nos sobran pasteles. Es extraordinario.

Me he preguntado, bueno… es difícil decirlo, pero… quizá cuando vuelvas podamos platicar sobre nosotros un poco más. Tengo 25 años y no puedo imaginar mi futuro lleno de la incertidumbre que sufro ahora. No escuches los comentarios del viejo, él te dirá que pienso que me cambiarás por un británico… es un tonto sin remedio.  
Es solo que te amo demasiado.

Te amo, Mycroft, por eso, vuelve pronto.

Te esperaré.

_Enero — 1995_

**Querido Mycroft:**

Sé que tu trabajo es muy importante y por eso no puedo sino apoyarte con mi paciencia y mi devoción. Me gustaría tener el poder de hacer tu vida más cómoda.  
Me gustaría estar más tiempo a tu lado.

Te disculpé frente a mis padres porque sé que incluso en noche de Navidad tienes mucho trabajo por hacer. El viejo te envía saludos, mi madre también, claro, pero él dice que si no vuelves este año, me buscará un novio entre los hijos de su nuevo grupo de amigos, unos hombres que se reúnen los viernes por las noches en aquel bar tranquilo al que tú y yo fuimos esa vez que resbalamos por al menos 5 calles sin parar. Es broma, por supuesto, solo es su manera de extrañarte.  
Mi madre tuvo tanto trabajo por las fiestas navideñas y de Año Nuevo que contrató a 3 ayudantes y me tuvo de esclavo durante 2 semanas. La verdad, apenas tuve tiempo de extrañarte…

…sabes que bromeo, pienso en ti todo el tiempo.

Está época me parece particularmente triste, pues sé bien que será nuestra última navidad con Sherlock. Partirá al finalizar su próximo curso y conociendo lo serio y absorto que es, muy probablemente dedique su vida a estar tan ocupado como su hermano mayor.  
Ustedes, hombres Holmes, terminarán por sacarme las últimas canas. ¡Hablando de esto!, cuando vengas te sorprenderás… mi cabello comenzó a desarrollar un extraño brillo plateado… el viejo luce ahora más joven que yo, ¿puedes creerlo?... no me deja olvidarlo, se burla todo el tiempo.

Te esperaré, no importa cuán ocupado estés, mi Mycroft. Toma las cosas con calma y recuerda siempre que alguien te ama y aguarda tu regreso. Esfuérzate mucho para que Sherlock y todos los que te apreciamos en el pueblo sigamos orgullosos de ti.

Te amo.

_Abril — 1995_

¿Has leído de esos CD'S que están por todas partes?, pues los odio… ojalá esa moda desaparezca pronto. Me es difícil encontrar cassetes. No es un tema que te interese, pero quería mencionarlo, solo para variar.  
Te extraño mucho, Mycroft. Jamás te habías ausentado durante tanto tiempo. He revisado con un amigo la posibilidad de comprar mi propia computadora, ya casi no tengo tiempo para ir a un café y ahora con esta moda de los CD'S, casi siempre está lleno. No te preocupes, encontraré la manera de escribirte todos los días sin importar nada.

Sherlock ha crecido bastante en estos meses. Mi madre dice que si sigue creciendo de esa forma, en breve le será imposible cruzar la puerta principal sin agacharse. Todos nos reímos por el comentario, pero Sherlock luce incómodo con el tema. Muchas veces, cuando hablo con él, me parece estar viendo tu imagen en la de un jovencito de cabellera oscura y mirada profunda.  
No debo recordarte que es el mejor de su clase… pero lo hago porque me llena de orgullo. Sabe tantas cosas y sigue teniendo ese maravilloso poder de observación… pero hacer amigos aún se le dificulta un poco. Yo lo ayudo tanto como puedo, pero… ya sabes. El trabajo me tiene atrapado tanto como debe tenerte a ti, amor.

Solo espero que tengas tiempo de leer todos estos correos o cartas o como sea que los llamen ahora.

¡Oh, además!... creo que presentaré admisión para la universidad el año que viene. He esperado demasiado y no quiero que vuelvas para verme estancado en el mismo sitio en el que estaba desde hace años. Quiero que te enorgullezcas de mí al menos una centésima parte de lo mucho que yo me enorgullezco de ti. Quiero que algún día me presentes con honor como tu novio a tus compañeros de Londres.

Te espero con ansias.  
Te amo.

_Mayo — 1995_

**Amado Mycroft:**

He sufrido tanto por la llegada de este día, que solo he puesto mi mejor rostro y me he forzado a no llorar. Esta tarde, al partir Sherlock, vi su espalda como la de un hombre nuevo, la de un joven con toda una vida por delante. Vi tantos sueños y tantas ilusiones… y te vi a ti partir junto a él.  
Debes tener muchos motivos para no volver y sabes que siempre lo comprenderé, pero al verlo partir, no pude sino sentir terror por el futuro.  
¿Volveré a verlo?, ¿será siempre el mismo Sherlock?, ¿me olvidará algún día?

¡No pienses que de alguna forma te presiono!, sería la última de mis pretensiones, amor mío. Comprendo que investigar la muerte de tus padres y eso te consume, pero, a veces me pregunto, cuan cansado debes estar ahora y el poco tiempo que dedicas a respirar de todo ello.  
Me preocupo mucho por ti, Mycroft.  
Pienso en ti todos los días. Por favor, piensa en mí de vez en cuando. Es todo lo que necesito.

Las lluvias hacen un tormento el trabajar e intentar estudiar para la prueba final de admisión, debo admitir que estoy demasiado nervioso al respecto. No suelo aprovechar tanto el tiempo, pero entre el trabajo, los estudios, ayudar al viejo y a mamá y ocuparme de la casa, creo que me estoy volviendo un lío. Quizás cuando vuelvas, en el verano, puedas echarme una mano. Prometo que el viejo no te hará otra de sus bromas, como aquella, ¿recuerdas?, cuando intentaste ayudar con los arreglos del techo, pero tiraste por accidente las escaleras y tuviste que esperar en el techo, bajo la lluvia hasta que volvimos de la pastelería. El viejo no te dejó olvidarlo y mira que recuerda aquella anécdota cada vez que comienza la llovizna. Creo que se la ha contado a los chicos del bar cerca de mil veces.

Por favor, no te esfuerces demasiado, cuida siempre tu salud.  
Mamá te envía muchos saludos y abrazos. El viejo también.

Te quiere, Greg.

_Septiembre — 1995_

**Querido Mycroft:**

He tenido algunas noticias sobre Sherlock. La mayoría de la universidad. Parece que está esforzándose mucho porque sus calificaciones son impecables, pero su estado social no parece mejorar demasiado. En sus propias palabras, ellos "le temen" o lo encuentran "gracioso". No sé cuál de los dos lo molesta más. Yo escribo cartas para él casi todos los días, le pido que sea paciente, que entienda lo privilegiado que ha sido al nacer con semejante inteligencia y que le corresponde ayudar a los otros con ese maravilloso poder. Ya sabes cómo reacciona cuando se lo digo, no necesito decir más.

Sé que estuviste muy ocupado y por eso no pudiste venir a tu cumpleaños, tal como te dije en la carta de aquella ocasión, pero no sabes lo feliz que me harías si pudieras venir a casa para festejar mi cumpleaños. Incluso si solo vienes un par de horas, como la última ocasión, ¡sería muy feliz!  
Mamá me pregunta por ti, por tu salud y por tu vida en Londres, pero la verdad es que se me han acabado las excusas. Solo le digo que trabajas duro y que tu trabajo es tan complicado e importante que no te puedes dar descansos tan a la ligera. Eso es suficiente para calmarla.  
El viejo enfermó hace unas semanas… no quise decírtelo en las cartas anteriores porque no buscaba preocuparte, pero la verdad es que me he sentido preocupado por él. Dice que todo está bien, como todos los padres… pero algo me dice que no es cierto. De cualquier forma, he buscado que trabaje lo menos posible.  
¡Te lo advierto!, el viejo me ha dicho que tu traerás la jalea este año para la cena de acción de gracias… ya lo sabes, aun festejan aquellas costumbres americanas. ¿Recuerdas el año en que tú y yo intentamos hacer el pavo en tu casa?... tu padre fue el único que pudo morder una pieza de aquel asqueroso platillo, ¡y no se quejó en lo absoluto!. Fue un héroe para mí en ese momento, porque nuestra autoestima bajó por al menos 15 niveles. Nadie nos dejó cocinar nada después de eso. Aunque, te digo, soy un excelente cocinero ahora. Cuando vuelvas lo comprobarás por ti mismo. Te haré comer tanto y tan rico que subirás al menos 4 tallas y no volverás a Londres nunca.

No te sobre esfuerces, querido. No quiero un novio flacucho.  
Te espero.

_Diciembre — 1995_

No puedo creer que lleves lejos más de un año. Jamás había sentido nuestra distancia tan grande.  
Pero no te preocupes, Mycroft. Yo comprendo que estás ocupado y así se los digo a mis padres.  
No demores demasiado o este año no podrás desenvolver tu obsequio. Te he comprado… ¡no te lo diré!, será una sorpresa increíble y cuando veas lo que tengo para ti no dejarás de reír. Ya lo verás.

Hemos estado muy ocupados en estas fechas, una de las pastelerías del pueblo ha cerrado y los clientes han vuelto a aumentar. Mamá no se da abasto con todo lo que hay por hacer. El viejo dice que espera a su yerno y a las dichosas natillas, te advierte que no las ha olvidado y realmente desea que vengas para año nuevo porque ha comprado un vino realmente costoso que quiere que abras junto con él. ¿Recuerdas el año nuevo que festejamos en tu casa, todos juntos?... tu familia y la mia… y Sherlock usaba un gorro navideño que terminaría como almuerzo para Barba Roja por un descuido nuestro. Jamás se lo dije a Sherlock, espero que tú tampoco se lo confieses. Simplemente se enfadaría… y sería muy divertido.  
Hablando de él, me ha contestado algunas cartas recientemente. "Cartas", si las llamo como tal… más bien me parecieron telegramas. Todo le va bien en la universidad y las personas ya no lo molestan. Yo siempre dirijo mis plegarias hacia él y hacia ti. Espero que Londres sea amable con mis hombres Holmes. Ojalá encuentren refugio cuando lo necesiten y alguien los haga sentir felices alguna vez.

Yo me esfuerzo en la universidad y daré lo mejor para que, cuando vuelvas, puedas hacerme todas las preguntas difíciles que se te ocurran y yo pueda impresionarte esta vez tanto como tú y Sherlock lo hacían conmigo todo el tiempo.

Te extraño, pero espero por ti para el Año Nuevo.  
Muchos besos y abrazos.


	7. Respuesta 2

_Febrero — 1996_

**Querido Mycroft:**

Las cosas han cambiado bastante por aquí.  
Ayer por la mañana internamos a papá, por eso mi correo te lo envío recién ahora, por la tarde.  
El doctor dice que mi viejo ha sufrido un ataque de corazón. El primero. Necesitamos cuidarlo y no permitir que se estrese demasiado. Me preocupo por él y he pedido permiso en la universidad para faltar una semana… pero, de no ser suficiente, quizá deba posponerla otro año más.  
No juzgues a mi familia, por favor. Sabes que daría mi vida por ellos, soy lo único que tienen. Cualquiera que sea mi sueño, si creo en él, se realizará.  
Aun si no lo hago ahora.

Como tu cumpleaños se aproxima, solo quería pedirte que estuvieras presente en esta ocasión. Sería grandioso y no solo me harías feliz a mí, sino al viejo y a mamá también.  
Sherlock vendrá, nos ha enviado un correo para avisarnos. Creo que la casa jamás se vio más feliz. Mamá nada de arriba abajo, apurando a todos y cuidando de papá al mismo tiempo. El viejo no quiere admitir que está emocionado, pues sigue en el hospital, recién fue internado ayer, pero pude ver en cómo se le iluminó el rostro que espera con ansias la llevada del pequeño Sherlock. Si, Mycroft, para nosotros él siempre será un niño… así como yo siempre esperaré por ti.

Espero que te encuentres trabajando duro y que no permitas a los otros humillarte. Eres maravilloso, querido. Mi inteligente hombre de negocios.  
Justo ayer recordaba aquella tarde en que nos quedamos atorados en medio de una terrible nevada, ¿recuerdas eso?, cuando tu coche se congeló por completo camino a casa de tus padres. Después de ese día, nunca más lo utilizaste. Un verdadero desperdicio, a mí me encantaba.  
Recuerdo que al bajar de él tu cabello fue bañado por una lluvia de nieve tras golpearte con una rama… tu rostro fue tan gracioso y yo no podía dejar de reírme al respecto. Te enojaste tanto que dejaste de hablarme por casi 2 días… el máximo tiempo sin hablarnos, hasta ese momento.

Al igual que entonces, te pido paciencia para leer todo esto, aun si sigues sin contestarlo. Saber que lees mis correos me hace mucho más feliz de lo que imaginas.  
Ojalá puedas volver pronto. Te extraño demasiado.

Te quiero, Mycroft.  
Besos.  
Espero.

_Mayo — 1996_

**Amado Mycroft:**

¡Ya tengo mi propia computadora!, ¿puedes creerlo?, Gregory Lestrade es un hombre tecnológico. No es la octava maravilla, pero tiene lo suyo. Cuando vengas podas verla en persona, aunque, te advierto, mis padres están tan maravillados con ella, que difícilmente te permitirán usarla. Apenas y tengo tiempo de enviarte correos, simplemente la aman.  
Mi padre me ha pedido que te invite este año a su cumpleaños. Dice que extraña a su yerno el "panzón". Le he dicho que te enojarías mucho al leer esto, pero casi me está obligando en este momento a escribirlo. Esta tras mi nuca, leyéndolo todo. Ahora me ha regañado por decírtelo.  
No te escribiré nada… de lo nuestro, porque está aquí leyéndolo todo. Y ahora se ríe, dice que soy un cursi y ya sabes que cosas más. Viejo sin remedio.  
Mamá quiere que te diga cuanto te extraña, que desea abrazarte y muchas otras cosas más. Dice que te ama más que al viejo y espera que cuando vengas la enseñes a bailar como a las damas de alta sociedad. El viejo se ríe de esto… pero ha sido golpeado eficazmente.

Todos te extrañamos, esperamos que las cosas resulten de maravilla en Londres y que en tu trabajo noten cuanto te sacrificas por ellos. Simplemente, te explotan.  
No te extralimites, amor. Piensa en tu salud primero.

Ahora el viejo se burla de mis recomendaciones. No puedo tener un momento a solas en este lugar.  
Mañana te escribiré más, en este momento simplemente no puedo.

No olvides que te extraño.  
Mis padres también y te envían besos y abrazos.  
El viejo dice que te pongas a dieta. Le he respondido que el debería hacerlo también. Cuando vengas verás cuanto ha aumentado en estos meses.  
Lo he hecho enfadar.

Te esperamos, Mycroft.

_Julio — 1996_

**Amado Mycroft:**

Me pregunto todo el tiempo como te encuentras. ¿Quién te alimenta?, ¿Qué tan seguido lo hace?, ¿sabe cocinar todos tus platillos favoritos?, ¿te lleva el desayuno hasta la cama?... espero que no, porque sé cuánto odias eso. Si pudiera seguirte a Londres, no te faltaría comida nunca. Mi dulce Mycroft, extraño cocinar para ti. No sabes cuantas nuevas recetas he aprendido trabajando junto a mamá. Quiero que las pruebes todas, te haré feliz con cada una de ellas y verás que hasta te querrás casar conmigo.  
No lo vayas a tomar demasiado enserio, solo bromeo. No sé si puedo dejar de ser tu novio tan pronto.

Ahora que abandoné la universidad y ayudo a mamá, las cosas en el trabajo solo mejoraron. Ya soy un policía oficial y no un simple aprendiz. Quizá aún no sea ese hombre inteligente que alguna vez te prometí, pero me acerco a la gente y puedo serles de ayuda. Espero que Sherlock y tú lo hagan también, porque resulta maravilloso.  
Hay toda clase de nuevas tiendas ahora en el pueblo, ya ni siquiera se nos permite llamarlo así. Todos lo llaman "ciudad" y parecen ofendidos con la antigua denominación. Yo simplemente veo en cada esquina nuestras imágenes infantiles o lo más cercano a ello que alguna vez fuimos.  
Temo que llegues a olvidarlo. Te extraño mucho, Mycroft.  
Solo pienso que deseo con todo mi corazón poder abrazarte de nuevo. ¿Algún día podremos volver a besarnos?, ¿haremos el amor pronto?, ¿dejarás de amarme algún día?

Perdona que te acose con tantos problemas. Ojalá disfrutes tu vida en Londres y pronto tengas tiempo de venir a visitarnos.  
Todos los días pienso en ti, especialmente cuando comienza a llover. Recuerdo nuestro primer beso y alzo las manos hacia el cielo de la misma forma en que lo hice aquella vez. Espero, profundamente, que algún día me sorprendas y llegues para robarme un beso tal y como lo hiciste aquella tarde… y quizá, de la misma forma, terminemos juntos en mi habitación.

Te quiero y espero.

_Enero — 1997_

**Amado Mycroft:**

Únicamente pienso en lo mucho que debes esforzarte en Londres y cuanto deseo verte pronto.  
He comentado a mis padres que deseo emplear los ahorros de la escuela para ir a buscarte, quizá pasar algo de las vacaciones en la capital, solo para variar.  
¿Crees que podrías aceptarme?, ¿no te ocasionaría demasiados problemas?, podría ser solo un día o dos. No tengo problema con los horarios. Solo dime si puedes y en horas estaré ahí.  
No has contestado mis correos, así que consulté con un compañero de la oficina. Parece ser que todo lo hago bien, así que no es error de conexión ni de envío. Ojalá el trabajo no sea demasiado pesado. Que no tengas tiempo siquiera para leer me preocupa. Come siempre a tus horas y procura darte un tiempo para ti mismo. No deseo que enfermes y tengas que permanecer en cama. Solo te deseo lo mejor, Mycroft. Todo el tiempo.

Sherlock no ha contestado tampoco los correos. Asumo que tiene mucho trabajo. La última vez que charlamos por celular, parecía ocupado en su nuevo empleo. Finalmente, creo que ha comenzado a cazar dragones oficialmente. Ha inventado un término, "Detective Consultor" y se muestra necio en ser llamado de esa forma. M e ha dicho que lo llamaron loco y yo le contesté: "No lo eres… eres un sociópata altamente funcional". Creo que le ha hecho gracia… o quién sabe. Ustedes, mis hombres Holmes, tienen formas extrañas de reír.

Hay muchas cosas que quiero mostrarte y aun no has abierto tus regalos de los últimos 4 regalos navideños, ni los de cumpleaños. Te los he reservado en la parte alta de mi closet. ¿Recuerdas cuando terminamos dentro de él… tu sabes… ocupados?  
Fue maravilloso. Y aun ahora me da pena mirar adentro.

El viejo me pregunta por ti en ocasiones. Mi madre parece algo resentida por tu ausencia. No la culpes, por favor… solamente quiere saber el porqué de tu ausencia. Te extraña como yo. Él también, pero es más reservado al respecto. Yo les explico que tu trabajo te tiene ocupado, que no hay nada que puedas hacer, tus manos se encuentran atadas conforme subes de puesto. Ojalá no les esté mintiendo.  
Claro que no lo hago, tonto. Es solo que… no sé si aún me escuchan mientras lo hago.

¿Podrías hacer algo por mí, Mycroft?  
¿Podrías responder este mensaje?, solamente este… quiero demostrarles que no has dejado de leerlos. Quiero que dejen de preocuparse... y de preocuparme a mí.  
Solo está vez. Prometo seguir siendo paciente.

Te juro que te sigo esperando.  
Te amo, todo el tiempo. Mycroft.  
Vuelve pronto.

_Junio — 1997_

**Querido Mycroft:**

Antes que nada, espero que todo vaya de maravilla en Londres.  
Las cosas por aquí han tomado nuevos ritmos. Mi madre contrató a dos empleados más para apoyarla en la pastelería, pues yo estaré ocupado como Agente. ¡Así es!, fui promovido en tan poco tiempo.

Tendré que posponer aún más la universidad. Además de ese viaje que ya no sé si pueda realizar.  
Creo que he enfermado demasiado últimamente, no como igual, ¡no te preocupes!, es solo que nunca había trabajado tanto. En estos días he recordado mucho de los viajes de mi familia por toda América. ¿No te gustaría tomar unas vacaciones conmigo?, ¿tú y yo en algún país paradisíaco al sur de América?, o quizás del centro… si te incomoda el cambio de idioma, por cierto, mi español está ya oxidado, entonces vayamos a Estados Unidos. Quizá Canadá, si no quieres diferenciar tanto nuestro clima. A donde lo desees, amor. Solo quiero estar contigo.

Mis padres aun preguntan de vez en cuando por ti. Yo les digo lo mismo. Ya no sé cómo decirte que reaccionan.

Ellos no necesitan creer, Mycroft. Yo confío en que te esforzarás mucho para volver a venir. ¿Es tu trabajo demasiado peligroso?, ¿sería demasiado pedirte que me llames alguna vez?... te envié mi celular desde hace mucho, pero quizá ese correo no pudiste abrirlo… puedes enviarme un mensaje si lo deseas. Yo trabajo todo el día, pero te prometo contestarlo. Lo haré, por ti. Cuando puedas, solo… hazlo.

¡No te lo había dicho!, apareció un mechón de canas en el cabello de mamá. Imaginarás… el viejo no deja de bromear al respecto. Cada vez que puede, se burla, recuerda todo lo que ella dijo y se lo está haciendo pagar. Yo disimulo tanto como puedo, pero la risa simplemente escapa de mí. Ella nos golpea a ambos con un periódico doblado.  
Ojalá pudieras verlo por ti mismo.

¿Te comunicas con Sherlock, querido?  
Hace meses que no contesta ni mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes. No se diga los correos. Estoy preocupado por él. Si lo ves, por favor, pídele que me hable aunque sea para decirme como van las cosas en la universidad o en su empleo. Mis padres siempre esperan lo mejor de él y deseamos que no haya sufrimiento alguno en su vida, que las cosas siempre funcionen como espera y que la paciencia sea su mayor virtud, pues él es demasiado extraordinario para el mundo común.  
Ojalá, algún día, alguien pueda ver esas cualidades que lo vuelven tan distinto, como humano en este mundo. Porque Sherlock tiene tantos miedos como el resto de nosotros y sus defensas ante ellos son aun menores. Deseo que pueda encontrar a alguien que sane su corazón, que cure sus heridas y restaure su fe en este mundo.

Para ti, amor mío… solo pido lo mejor. Que seas muy feliz, todo el tiempo. Que te amen tanto como yo te amo. Que solo haya dicha en tu camino. Que haya fuerza en tus convicciones.  
Que tengas el poder para seguir esforzándote.  
Que nunca me olvides. Por favor, amado mío. Yo te querré siempre.

Te espero aquí, Mycroft.  
Feliz Año Nuevo.

_Agosto — 1997_

**Amado Mycroft:**

Te extraño. Mucho.  
Hoy ha sido un día terrible. Entrar de lleno en asesinatos y robos con terribles finales… simplemente sé que estoy aquí para servir a las personas… pero me está costando una gran parte de mi propia humanidad. Hace meses que comencé a describirte los casos que manejo, pero no quiero angustiarte con mis propios problemas, ya demasiado debes tener con tu trabajo.

Sherlock se ha reportado con mi madre. No sabes cuan felices estaban ella y el viejo, quien me parece que ha envejecido tanto estos últimos meses. Ambos permanecieron pegados a la bocina del teléfono durante toda la llamada. Al menos eso fue lo que mamá me dijo, yo, como ya es costumbre, estuve trabajando cuando sucedió. Ella estaba tan emocionada que incluso se le escaparon lágrimas mientras lo narraba. El viejo lucía bastante satisfecho, dijo que su voz cambió tanto, que parecía otra persona. No creo que pueda venir para navidad, pero aun así no importaría. Ellos son felices simplemente por saber que se encuentra con bien.

Creo que preguntaron por ti, pero mamá no supo darme razones. Asumo que tu y él se procuran muy poco.  
No lo abandones, mi Mycroft. Tu hermano es testarudo y tiene fuertes convicciones, definido temperamento y un humor difícil, pero eso no evita que sea un ser humano. Siente la soledad y siente el afecto. Si pudieras ayudarle con uno y brindarle el otro, no sabes qué clase de hombre podría llegar a ser. Yo pienso en mis hombres Holmes todo el tiempo y deseo que celebren juntos las navidades y los años nuevos. Quiero que sean los hermanos que pelean y se gritan todo el tiempo, pero que interminablemente vuelven a sentarse juntos para sentir el fuego de una chimenea. Tenle paciencia porque él es bueno, aun si sus arranques suelen ocasionarte malestar y sus comentarios te ofendan en ocasiones, él tarda mucho más en retractarse de lo que el comentario tarda en llegar a tu oído. Es solo que no lo admitirá en voz alta, pues su orgullo no se lo permitirá nunca.  
Un hermano mayor no debe dar su brazo a torcer todo el tiempo… pero si obliga a uno menor a torcerlo, este nunca le permitirá olvidarlo. Es una criatura infantil y malcriada, pero si dejas que se golpee de frente con sus propios errores, terminará por descubrirlos por sí mismo y no antepondrá su orgullo en ello. Tampoco te regocijes con sus caídas, Mycroft. Te conozco y te encanta tener la razón y siempre es grato saber que estabas en lo correcto, aun si es a expensas de una broma a tu hermanito… pero hazlo lo menos posible. ¡Ya verás si te metes con mi pequeño cazador de dragones!

Creo que es todo lo que puedo comentarte dentro de lo nuevo. Ha sido un día bastante cansado y lleno de emociones. Solo puedo rezar porque sigas con salud y que todo por lo que luchaste se haga realidad pronto.

Te espero, Mycroft.  
Siempre.

_Noviembre — 1997_

**Querido Mycroft:**

No sé si pueda volver a pedírtelo, pero me encantaría que vinieras para navidad este año. Sería genial que alguien pasara tiempo con papá y mamá. Este año tendré que trabajar tanto el día de navidad, como Año Nuevo y no me gusta la idea de dejarlos solos.  
La pastelería tendrá abierto un poco más tarde de lo normal. Ellos dicen que es parte del negocio, pero la verdad me hace sentir tan mal que ni siquiera soy capaz de confrontarlos. Solo finjo que lo comprendo y acepto, mientras ellos fingen que me creen cuando les digo que pronto volverás y que es cuestión de tiempo para tenerte de nuevo aquí.  
Soy honesto contigo, ellos piensan que no volverás… ¡pero yo sé que no es así, Mycroft!  
Confío en ti y sé cuánto te estás esforzando para volver lo antes posible a casa.  
¿Te has dejado una barba?, ¿Cuánto has crecido?, ¿sigues siendo mi Mycroft rellenito o has bajado de peso? No sabes cuan feliz me haría una fotografía tuya. Yo te enviaría alguna nuestra, pero últimamente no nos tomamos demasiadas. Mamá se ha vuelto muy vanidosa con sus canas, que han aparecido en mayor cantidad, mientras que el viejo simplemente no se deja tomar una fotografía decente. Siempre que se niega, le recuerdo que las cámaras no le robaran su alma. Antes me seguía el juego, ¿recuerdas?, pero últimamente comienza a creerse su papel de viejo. Me asustó la primera ocasión. Bromeo… pero ahora ya ni siquiera sé si reírme o agachar la cabeza.

¿Existe alguna manera para medir las ilusiones?... creo que las mías se han vuelto como las estrellas. Son tantas que no puedo contarlas, si están lejos no puedo tocarlas y si se acercan demasiado, no puedo verlas.  
No sé desde cuándo, pero la vecina, ¿recuerdas a la mujer que nos regalaba caramelos cada vez que íbamos a ayudarla con su ropa para lavandería?, bueno, ella misma, ha buscado emparejarme con su sobrina. Antes que pienses lo peor, te digo que le dejé muy en claro que tengo un novio y que tú y yo seguimos contactándonos a pesar de los años. Puedo llamar a esto un contacto… ¿puedo?

Mi madre me ha dicho eso que antes te mencioné sobre las estrellas, completamente de su autoría. ¿Se refería acaso de mi espera?... no la culpes, por favor. Creo que lo sabe, que todo esto terminará en uno de mis correos y es su manera de pedirte que vuelvas. Ella es mucho más fuerte que yo, así que su esperanza no puede haber muerto. Porque yo aún te espero.  
Cuando la nieve cubre el jardín de la manera en que este pueblo está acostumbrado, entrecierro los ojos e imagino que el sonido de los coches desconocidos que pasean frente a la casa es tan solo el eco de un obsequio prometido. Pienso que alguno se detendrá frente a la casa, bajarás de él, vestido con algún traje de hombre importante y me preguntarás algo casual como "¿Qué tal el clima?" o "Bonito día para beber una taza de café, ¿no es así?". Yo te sonreiré y podremos abrazarnos de nuevo bajo la tempestad.  
Despues… abro los ojos y veo que ese auto no se ha estacionado aun.  
Y sonrío.  
Sé que algún día, pronto, lo hará.

Yo te esperaré, Mycroft. Hoy y siempre. Confío en ti.


	8. Respuesta 3

_Marzo — 1998_

**Amado Mycroft:**

Hoy soñé con la última tarde en que nos vimos. Tomabas mi mano después de aquella llamada que tuviste y me pedías que nos casáramos, que me convirtiera en tu esposo. Después me entregabas el anillo y desaparecías para siempre, dentro de una disculpa incompleta.  
¿Eso realmente nunca pasó?  
Admito que en cuanto abrí mis ojos, fue más grande la tristeza de saber que eso era un sueño, que el sueño en sí.  
Es así como he vivido estos últimos años, dentro de un sueño.  
Pero aun así me obligo a tener fe, porque, Mycroft, mi fe en que volverás lo es todo. Si la abandono, ¿Qué quedará de mí?

Sherlock se graduará pronto… o al menos eso he escuchado.  
Trabajo cada vez más. Si mi cuerpo está cansado, duermo más. Si duermo, puedo soñar contigo. Creo que esto no es vivir, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer para impulsarme a seguir durmiendo… o viviendo… ya ni siquiera distingo la diferencia.  
Mi madre me ha pedido lo imposible y el viejo solamente se voltea en otra dirección. Es un cobarde, ¡Dios me perdone por hablar así de mi padre!... pero es cobardía. No quiere enfrentarme porque sabe que no tiene argumento alguno.  
"Superarte".  
Como si hubiera algo que superar… ¿de pronto te has convertido en una enfermedad?, ¿es eso lo que ellos ven en ti?  
¿Cómo pudieron olvidar toda la felicidad que trajiste a nuestras vida?, ¿Cómo pudieron olvidar cuan amado me hiciste sentir?, ¿Cómo pudieron olvidar aquellos días?  
Yo no puedo, no quiero, no voy intentarlo siquiera. Sé que cuando vuelvas, todas sus dudas se disiparan.  
Pero… Mycroft. Si es que realmente no lo harás… POR FAVOR, dímelo…  
Yo sé que te amaré toda mi vida, pero el amor y la espera con cosas distintas y si tú nunca volverás, te ruego que me lo digas ahora. Porque el amor no es una decisión y yo sé que te amaré hasta mi último aliento… pero permanecer esperando es una opción que ocasiona una terrible responsabilidad para un corazón que no puede renunciar. Porque yo te esperaría toda la vida.

Te amo, Mycroft.

_Febrero — 1999_

**Querido Mycroft:**

No he podido escribir más de unos párrafos en las últimas semanas y te diré el porqué.  
No deseaba alarmarte demasiado, pero creo que ya es justo para ti saberlo. Mi viejo fue internado hace días. Llevaba días enfermo, pero esta vez ha sido definitivo. No tenemos esperanza alguna y no sabes cuan desesperado me siento. Es mi padre, Mycroft. Es mi querido viejo.  
No sabes cuánto te necesito, cuando deseo que estuvieras aquí, a mi lado. Necesito de tu apoyo, querido. Necesito que alguien me diga que las cosas no están perdidas, aun si es una mentira.  
Lo único que puedo hacer por mamá es escuchar su llanto y darle esperanzas tan falsas como las que yo deseo escuchar de ti.  
Jamás la vi romperse como lo ha hecho ahora. Ella, que fue el soporte de la casa, la dama que comenzó todo negocio familiar, nuestra base. Ahora no es más que otra mujer que solloza y habla con inaudibles suplicas a una deidad a la que le perdí el respeto hace ya tanto.  
Vivo entre el trabajo y visitas al hospital. La pastelería la hemos dejado al cuidado del administrador y solo puedo esperar dos cosas en mi futuro.  
Que mi padre no fallezca y que tú regreses pronto.

Cuidate siempre, Mycroft.

Te quiere, Greg.

_Abril — 1999_

**Querido Mycroft:**

No sé si pueda seguir justificando esto, pero he insistido tanto en el asunto frente a desconocidos que ya no puedo sino continuar con ello.  
Ya que no tuviste tiempo para venir al funeral, supongo que tu trabajo debe ser ahora mucho más pesado de lo que ya era.  
Antes de fallecer, me miró a los ojos y me hizo prometer que seguiría con o sin ti. Y si te volvía a ver, te pidió que cuidaras de mí. De no hacerlo, que te fueras al infierno.  
No sé si fue su última broma o si realmente lo sintió así. Yo solo puedo asegurarte que he intentado seguir tal como lo dejó todo en el momento de su partida.  
No lucía fastidiado, ni mucho menos infeliz. Creo que para lo poco que vivió, hizo todo lo que quiso. Podría, claro, haber hecho más.  
El servicio fue sencillo y ahora descansa en el cementerio del pueblo, no demasiado lejos a tus padres. Puedo, ahora, llevarles flores a todos y esperar el día en que, finalmente, nos volvamos a reunir en la mansión Holmes.

Ni siquiera puedo hablarte de mamá. Y viceversa. Me ha prohibido mencionar tu nombre por completo. Ambos esperábamos que llegaras a… despedirte… y aun cuando en el fondo de mi ser, sabía que eso no sucedería, en el exterior me repetía que no debía mantener grandes esperanzas.  
Perdóname, Mycroft, pero estos días han sido tan sombríos que no puedo sino pensar en mi mismo ahora.

A pesar de ello, te amo. Hoy, ayer, mañana y siempre.  
Te quiero.  
Espero que todo en tu vida sea felicidad.  
Te extraño mucho.

_Julio — 2000_

**Querido Mycroft:**

Con la llegada del verano, me pregunto si las cosas resultan para todos como lo planean. ¿Eres feliz, querido?, ¿has encontrado la venganza que tanto deseaste y que te llevó lejos de mí?

Yo recuerdo el día en que te conocí como si este se hubiese dado hace tan solo una semana. Quizá menos. El Mycroft que leía bajo aquel árbol que confundí con un roble, ¿aun existe?

¿Tú piensas, alguna vez, en esos días?

Creo que la última ocasión en la que hablé con Sherlock fue el año antepasado. Solo puedo desear que en esta vida sea muy feliz.

Mi trabajo me ha permitido conocer facetas del ser humano que ni siquiera conocía. Ya no sé si poseo la misma fe en los otros que tenía antes. Sin embargo, aun creo en la amabilidad y en el amor. Porque es lo único que tengo para ofrecer. Amabilidad hacia los demás y amor eterno hacia ti, mi querido.  
No sé si estoy derecho de decírtelo ahora, pero. Si me lo hubieras pedido, te habría dicho que sí.  
Sí, quiero ser tu esposo, Mycroft Holmes.  
Es ridículo, pero… siempre pensé… que me lo pedirías cerca de la fecha en que tus padres fallecieron. Cuando cumpliera 24, tal vez.  
Ahora tengo 31 años y me pregunto si volverás este nuevo siglo. ¿Podrías posponer un poco de tu ocupada agenda para venir a despedirte?  
Verte me haría muy feliz… y me permitiría sentir paz.

Te esperaré. Te lo prometí hace años y te lo prometo ahora. Puedo esperar, mientras mi vida alcance, Mycroft Holmes. Tienes un hogar al cual regresar.

Te amo. Cuida de Sherlock por mí.

Mis mejores deseos.

_Septiembre — 2001_

**Estimado Mycroft:**

Las cosas han cambiado tanto en la ciudad que si volvieras, lo más probable es que te pierdas.  
Lamentablemente no todo lo hizo para bien. Justo ayer inauguraron un salón de belleza en aquella cafetería a la que solíamos ir cuando éramos jóvenes. No sé si aún la recuerdes, aquella a la que llegamos el día en que nos conocimos y donde solíamos competir para ver quién de los dos podía comer más.

Me siento tan solo ahora que mamá también falleció. Cuando terminó el funeral, casi pude escuchar el sonido de tus pisadas, ¡lo juro!... pero parece ser que uno de los amigos de papá que vino a darme el pésame tiene un andar similar al tuyo. La decepción casi termina conmigo.

Ahora me encuentro solo a la cabeza de un negocio que he preferido dar en venta. El local me pertenece, pero no he podido conservar todas las cosas que había en él. Prefiero venderlas ahora, antes que la tienda desaparezca al igual que todos los pequeños negocios que han sido consumidos últimamente por las nuevas grandes tiendas. Cuando terminaron de desalojarlo todo, la última noche que fue de mi propiedad, tomé las llaves por eso de las 10 de la noche, caminé directo hacia aquel lugar, abrí la puerta por última ocasión y me recosté sobre el lugar, completamente vacío, tal como lo vimos aquella noche en la que me diste mi primer beso. Con el tiempo olvidé algunos pequeños detalles de esa noche, pues no soy un Holmes hecho y derecho, pero pude recordar mis sentimiento en ese momento, lo que percibí y cada una de mis emociones.  
Te admito, solamente a ti, que me abracé a mí mismo y comencé a llorar a través de la luz que entraba por el techo y reflejaba a una preciosa luna azulada. Yo… simplemente… sufrí demasiado, Mycroft.

¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no vuelves ahora? Te necesito. Te deseo. Estoy tan solo.

Lloré toda esa noche por ti, aunque no es demasiado tiempo. He llorado tanto los últimos 7 años que no creo poder culpar a mi madre por abandonarme al poco tiempo que el viejo partió. Es imposible seguir cuando algo tan necesario te ha abandonado. ¿Qué me sostiene a mí en este lugar?, ¿en dónde sea?  
No es justo… la incertidumbre no es justa.  
Necesito verte, saber que te encuentras bien. No me importa si no seguimos juntos. Si así lo deseas, solo vuelve para terminar conmigo o contéstame al menos para darme el golpe de gracia.  
Pero háblame, Mycroft.  
Te quiero demasiado. No me hagas esperar más.

Por favor, te lo suplico. Responde.

Te esperaré siempre.

_Marzo — 2002_

**Estimado Mycroft:**

Como te dije en el correo de ayer, la vida en Londres es completamente distinta a como la había imaginado. Aun todo me parece que corre a un ritmo acelerado.  
Hace unas horas, caminando por las cercanías del Palacio de Buckingham, me pareció ver a un hombre que me recordó a ti. Habría corrido a su encuentro de no ser porque justo entonces, él abordaba un automóvil blindado. Creo que quise gritar tu nombre, pero no emití sonido alguno.

Pues bien, estoy en las grandes ligas. Estoy seguro que lo más sorprendente ha sido encontrarme en el trabajo con Sherlock. Es, como predije hace ya mucho, un hombre extraordinario. Lamentablemente no veo en el la chispa del niño que abandonaría su puesto de pirata para volverse cazador de dragones. En su lugar, creo que solo ha quedado un adulto joven que busca su lugar en el mundo. Ni siquiera se ha inmutado al verme. ¿Será acaso alguna secuela de sus traumas infantiles?, ¿acaso tu sufriste lo mismo?  
Solo bromeo… sé que la falta de respuestas se deben a otro asunto, pero mi corazón se niega rotundamente a creerlo.  
Nadie podría ser tan cruel.  
No mi Mycroft. El jamás.

He conocido a tanta gente nueva y, no voy a negarlo, ya he pasado por la incómoda situación del "parloteo acompañado de coqueteo" por parte de alguna dama londinense. Sin embargo, soy un cofre antiguo, cerrado con una llave tan vieja y tan obsoleta que se ha perdido tiempo a atrás y si se fuerza, terminará por romper sus propias paredes. Nadie quiere a una reliquia oxidada y mucho menos si esta ya no puede cumplir con su función. ¿Puedo yo amar a alguien que no seas tú, mi dulce Mycroft?, ¿sería capaz de semejante traición?, ¿sería una traición, siquiera?

¿Me habrías esperado el mismo tiempo?  
¿Sería justo pedirlo?

Le juré a mi madre, antes de morir, que me forzaría a olvidarte, porque tu recuerdo me arrancaba un año de vida por cada día de mi miserable existencia.  
¿Puedes creer que dije semejante mentira a la mujer que me dio la vida, me amó y cuidó durante toda su existencia?  
Mi vida no es miserable, siempre que la dedique a amarte. No hay nada más para mí que eso, Mycroft. La espera.

Sé que algún día me responderás. Confío plenamente en ello.

Te amo. Te quiero. Te espero.  
Siempre.  
Tu Greg.

_Octubre — 2003_

**Estimado Mycroft:**

La mudanza al nuevo departamento céntrico simplemente se ha vuelto una tortura. SI me vieras justo ahora, con estos jeans descoloridos y rotos, una camiseta sin mangas y la cabellera canosa toda desprolija, harías como en los viejos tiempos, sacando tu peine pequeño de bolsillo y acomodando ahí y allá, regañándome por semejante pinta. Soy un desastre todo el tiempo.

Sherlock me ha dicho que resolviste el caso de tus padres… lo lamento mucho. Por supuesto, me refiero a conocer aquella horrenda verdad. Me siento tan culpable por la locura de aquel hombre… y sin embargo, éramos niños, Mycroft. De haber sabido que las cosas terminarían así, me habría arrodillado cuando me lo pidió y quizá ahora tu y yo estaríamos juntos… y felices.

Perdóname.

Pero… al menos ahora tengo las esperanzas más vivas que nunca antes.  
Seguramente, volveremos a vernos pronto.

**O*O*…*O*O**

Al hombre que trabajaba para la reina le fue difícil seguir leyendo después de aquel mensaje. Iba en el día 16 de Octubre del 2003, de una serie de cartas diarias desde el año 1994. Había llorado por horas y su respiración apenas y lo mantenía de pie.  
Se alzó de la silla para despabilarse y soltar bocanadas acompañadas de jadeos aturdidos.

— ¡MALDICIÓN, GREG!

Sus manos terminaron sobre sus caderas, pero el resto de su cuerpo temblaba.  
Diariamente, sin falta… aun en sus peores momentos. Aun cuando solo le enviaba mensajes cortos y sin importancia. CADA DÍA durante 20 años ese hombre le escribió una carta.

Jamás se vio tan vulnerable, jamás sintió aquel dolor, aquel remordimiento… aquel pesar.

Lo olvidó. Simple y sencillamente se olvidó de Gregory Lestrade.  
Como se olvida un bolígrafo o una hoja usada en el asiento de alguna banquita en el parque.  
Lo dejó atrás como si nada hubiese significado en su vida.  
¿Qué pasó con él todos esos años?  
¿Dónde estuvo?  
¿Haciendo qué?

¿Por qué todo fue más importante que Greg?

Su celular sonó, pero lo único que hizo fue arrojarlo contra la pared. Ese maldito empleo… ¡NO!, no había excusas… simplemente era… era…

— ¡AAAAAHHH! — Fue el grito de Mycroft una vez que tomó el aire que le hacía falta.

Se odiaba tanto a sí mismo. Se maldecía. Se deseaba la muerte en ese momento.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas, comenzaron a fundirse los colores y las figuras perdieron enfoque.

Debía… TENÍA que terminar de leer. Debía conocer el final… aun si no tenía derecho.  
¿Por qué él podría conocer la verdad i torturó durante tanto tiempo a un inocente con la duda?  
Merecía lo mismo. Esperar 20 años para leer el ultimo correo, eso era lo que merecía… pero no Greg. No él.

Así que hizo las llamadas correspondientes lo más rápido que pudo y se dio la libertad de invertir los siguientes días en cerrar aquel misterio. El gobierno de Reino Unido no significaba nada si no conocía la verdad de Gregory Lestrade. Aun después de tanto tiempo.

**o*O*O*O*O*o**

_Enero — 2004_

**Estimado Mycroft:**

…No sabes lo que he pasado justo ayer por la noche… el sujeto de que te hablé, el caso aquel…

_Junio — 2005_

**Estimado Mycroft:**

…Y cuando Sherlock resolvió el caso, incluso mi supervisor quedó maravillado… Sherlock es increíble…

_Septiembre — 2006_

**Estimado Mycroft:**

…Creo que por eso, jamás, he dicho, ¡JAMÁS! Volveré a beber de esa manera y mucho menos si Phillip o Sally andan cerca, ¡ni siquiera te hubieras acercado a mi si…!

_Diciembre — 2007_

**Estimado Mycroft:**

…Aun si no puedo verte tampoco hoy, deseo que sea un nuevo año muy dichoso para ti. Trabaja duro por mí y por tu hermano… siempre escucho de ti por él o al menos, con más regularidad que por ti mismo… y dice que eres un hombre ocupado, importante… y un cretino… no tiene una idea, ¿cierto?...

_Junio — 2008_

**Mycroft:**

…No me culpes demasiado… fui tan tolerante dentro de todo que, pienso, he ganado una oportunidad para intentar ser feliz de alguna manera… te pido perdón aun si es estúpido hacerlo, pero… Mycroft… estoy tan solo… y te amo tanto… que no podría seguir si no… esto…

_Noviembre — 2009_

**Mycroft:**

…Y es probable que este año lo pasemos con su familia. Ni siquiera tengo una buena relación con ellos y, como te he dicho ya hasta el cansancio, creo que su hermano no podría odiarme más. Así es, mi cuñado es una joyita… ¿tu como pasarás las vacaciones de invierno?... es absurdo preguntármelo ahora… solo sé que la lluvia no podría traerme recuerdos más inapropiados para un primer aniversario… Feliz Navidad, Mycroft.

_Octubre — 2010_

**Mycroft:**

…Sobre tu futuro cuñado, porque escucha mis palabras, Mycroft Holmes, ese doctor ha llegado para quedarse con tu hermanito. Lo puedo ver. No solo en la forma en que lo mira o le habla… hay más pasión en la manera en que lo protege que la que hay en todos estos correos. John Watson es el hombre ideal para Sherlock. Sabe controlarlo, medirlo y sacar lo mejor de él. John es el indicado y aun si justo ahora sale en citas y hace hasta lo imposible por evitar aceptar que se siente atraído hacia otro hombre, terminará en un altar jurándole amor eterno. O dejo de apellidarme Lestrade…

_Marzo — 2011_

**Mycroft:**

…No puedo culparte, puesto que estoy convencido que esto solo es mi peor fantasía, pero, ¡juro que te culpé!, justo ahora, sentado solo en lo que me quedó para rentar un apartamento, te culpo por el final que hemos tenido. Ella me dijo que el problema no era mi falta de interés, sino todo lo contrario… que parecía absorto por un juego que tuvo final hace ya demasiado tiempo. Ahora estoy aquí, solo divorciado y extrañándote. Aun peor que hace 3 años, cuando solo pensaba que debía renunciar a la esperanza para ser feliz. El problema es que jamás la abandoné. JAMÁS LO HARÉ. No me importa si no lees esto o si prefieres ignorarlo para prolongar mi tortura.  
Te amo. TE AMO. Aun, hoy… aun ahora… te espero. Mycroft, yo a ti… te sigo esperando…

_Agosto — 2012_

**Mycroft:**

…Desde que Sherlock falleció me he replanteado tantas cosas… y aun decido conversar otras.  
Sé que te amo y esto que ha sucedido solo me hace darme cuenta que todos los años que pasé buscándote serían nada si renuncio a ello. Te tengo tan cerca y a la vez no estás en ningún lugar.  
Aun te amo, Mycroft.  
Así como John lleva flores a la tumba de tu hermano, yo seguiré escribiendo para ti.  
Porque yo también espero un último milagro…

Marzo — 2013

**Mycroft:**

…Recién me di cuenta ayer, por un anuncio en las noticias en que mencionaron una fecha de hace tiempo, que he esperado más de 18 años por una respuesta… sin mayor esperanza que mi propia convicción… puedo esperar un poco más… pero recuerda, ya no soy joven… Mycroft… pronto cumpliré 44 y ya no podremos amarnos como antes… creo que incluso ahora eso ya es imposible…

¿Aun te acuerdas de mí, querido?

Yo te recuerdo perfectamente…


	9. Respuesta 4

_20 de mayo de 2014_

**Para mi amado Mycroft.**

He llegado a la conclusión de este viaje. Veinte años son incluso demasiados para mi devoción.  
Aun te amo.  
Pero lo siento.  
Esto es injusto.  
No fui capaz de cumplir las promesas que les hice a mis padres antes de morir.  
No pude sostener un matrimonio normal.  
Ni siquiera puedo vivir sin darle todo a tu hermano solo porque no puedo negarme ante sus antojos infantiles.  
Es una carga pesada y yo no soy capaz de llevarla en mi persona ni un solo día más… o terminaré por suicidarme.

No te diré que soy un mártir, pues nunca me pediste que te esperara. Jamás me aseguraste que leerías uno solo de mis correos. ¡Vaya!, ni siquiera puedo afirmar que hayas leído el papel que te entregué hace ya 20 años. Probablemente lo tiraste a la basura y he estado hablando solo, escribiéndole a nadie, durante dos décadas de humillante auto consuelo.  
Pude ver en tus ojos, en aquel momento, las palabras que me dedicaste. Seguramente fui como uno de esos estúpidos peces lentos a los que odiabas antes de conocerme. Perdóname por convertirme en eso para ti y por obligarte a verme de esa manera.

Lo perdí todo por un sueño sin fundamentos y vivo ahora el camino que elegí.

Estoy solo y condenado a morir de esta manera, pero… si algo hay de cierto en esto… Si algo, por pequeño e incomprensible que sea, es verdad… entonces… solo te puedo decir una cosa:

Te amo.

Te amé hace 28 años, cuando nos conocimos.  
Te amé hace 20 años, cuando te fuiste.  
Te amo hoy.  
Te amaré mañana.

Pero ya no esperaré por ti.

Una vez, cuando acababa de despertar, justo entre tus brazos como en muchas otras ocasiones, con nuestras cabelleras despeinadas y el fuerte aroma a sudor aun entre nuestros cuerpos exhaustos, me preguntaste que había visto un hombre tan maravilloso y perfecto en alguien como tú.  
Jamás comprendí tu complejo de inferioridad. Creo que creciste escuchando críticas todo el tiempo... porque a mí me encantaba todo de ti. Tú inteligencia superior, tu cinismo, la manera en que sonreías, aun cuando era con condescendencia, tu voz, tu manera de mirar, el color de tu cabello, las pecas sobre tu cuerpo, tu rostro cuando te enfadabas y tu voz cuando te encontrabas nervioso, la forma en que cuidabas a Sherlock y el cómo te desesperaba que los señores Holmes te trataran como a un niño, aun cuando ya casi tenías 20.

Jamás, nadie, quien no fueran mis padres, fue amable conmigo, Mycroft.  
La belleza es distinta a través de los ojos que miran y lo que tu encontraste "fascinante" en mí, no lo era para nadie más. Tú me encontraste bello, perfecto y superior a lo que merecías, porque te enamoraste de mí. No porque en realidad lo fuera.  
Yo veía todas las cualidades maravillosas en ti, amaba tus defectos y jamás busqué corregir ninguno. Todo tu era magnifico ante mí.

Quizá nuestro encuentro fue un accidente… quizá simplemente te "forcé" a formar parte de mi vida… pero no me arrepiento, ni por un solo segundo, de aquello.  
La noche en que me robaste un beso, que admito, no fue el primero, pero si el más preciado, me sentí completamente vivo. Probablemente porque tenía 17 años y a esa edad mi cuerpo reaccionaba mejor que el resto de mis sentidos, en especial que mi coherencia, pero cuando lo hiciste, te miré, te estudié… vi a través de ti. Estabas nervioso, pero querías probarme algo… y yo sentí tu cuerpo temblar sobre mi persona. Y pensé: "Me gustas, tú también… pero… tengo miedo".  
En su lugar te dije: "No te lo diré"… porque estaba realmente enamorado. No te diría que tenía miedo, porque entonces te alejarías de mí, pensando que eras tú quien me asustaba… cuando era yo, temiendo que mi propia estupidez te apartara de mi lado.  
Durante mucho tiempo imaginé aquella escena antes de poder dormir. Y muchas veces más, era precisamente eso lo que soñaba.

Cuando hicimos el amor por primera ocasión, simplemente me entregué tal como jamás me entregaría a otra persona en esta vida. Fue… indescriptible. Claro que, comparado con las muchas otras ocasiones que tuvimos juntos, ya mucho más experimentados, aquello fue un juego de niños. En especial, si no recordamos que me montaste como a un potro salvaje, sin mesura ni consideración alguna, el momento en si fue maravilloso y tal como las damiselas debieron hacerlo en algún momento, me sentí atrapado en la escena perfecta, entregándole al amor de mi vida mi primera noche. Me sentí tan tuyo… como si de pronto hubiese dejado de existir Gregory Lestrade y en su lugar naciera un hombre diferente. Uno que sería lo que Mycroft Holmes deseara. Lo que él ordenara ser. Fui tuyo y tuyo seré hasta el final de mis días.

Con un matrimonio fallido y la eterna espera por tu respuesta, creo que este viaje ha sido suficiente para lo que me resta de vida.

Tengo 44 años y no puedo seguir viviendo la vida de un adolescente enamorado y esperanzado.  
Simplemente no puedo más.

Si alguna vez me amaste… Si alguna vez fui correspondido, aunque fuera en una medida mucho menor… espero haberte hecho feliz y haber pagado con alguna pequeña alegría toda la felicidad que tú trajiste a mi vida.

Te deseo toda la dicha que un hombre pueda sentir, la buena suerte y el amor que siempre supe que merecías y que intenté, de alguna forma, transmitirte durante estos 20 años.

Me despido de ti, amor mío, mi amado eterno.

Te quiero, Mycroft Holmes.  
Que vivas durante muchos años más, próspero y rodeado de todo el afecto que en este mundo puede haber.

Tuyo…

Gregory Lestrade.

…**  
Pues este bloque de capítulos conforma la otra parte del fic.  
Solo tengo pequeños puntos que aclarar:  
*En la **_**Carta 3**_**, los libros que Mycroft esperaba, Ana Karenina y Any Human Heart, son reales y son, de hecho, los favoritos (en orden de importancia) del actor Tom Hiddleston, mejor conocido por su papel de Loki en las películas de MARVEL, referentes a "Thor". Sé que no les interesa, pero me encantó incluirlo en el fic porque tengo una obsesión con este actor. Simplemente debía incluirlo.  
*El dialogo con el que inició **_**CORREO**_** en realidad si pasó. Lo puse en **_**Carta 3, **_**esto sucede cuando Mycroft y Greg hablan sobre los libros que mencioné en el punto anterior. Lo explico para que no piensen que me saco cosas de la manga jaja. Es lo último que haría.  
*Los correos de Greg no tienen día del mes porque no quería que luego se confundieran (o yo lo hiciera al escribir) respecto a los cumpleaños de estos dos personajes. Si algo me quedó claro mientras escribía, dentro del año, primero Mycroft cumple años, después Sherlock y finalmente Gregory. Pero como pensé que podía confundirme con estos detalles, sobre todo cuando comienzo a saltar grandes espacios de tiempo, mejor lo omití e intente conectarlos como ya lo sabía.  
*Agrego, al punto anterior, que no sé si los personajes tengan fechas de cumpleaños definidas. Yo solamente imaginé las fechas. Si las tengo en mente, de hecho, con exactitud, pero claro, son de mi imaginación.  
*Las cartas del **_**Respuesta 3**_** no son breves… puse los puntos suspensivos para que entiendan que son fragmentos de las cartas. Imaginen que escriba las 7280 cartas completas, jaja, podría… ¡pero sería una locura!**

**Solo quería aclararlo. :) Gracias por seguir leyendo. Ya veremos cuando termino esto.  
Me preguntaron cuando actualizaría… y la verdad es que no tengo fecha. Lo hago cuando me llega la inspiración y la verdad es que llevo pausado un fic desde hace 4 meses sobre Star Trek.  
Quizá termine este primero… o mejor el otro y deje este 4 meses. Jaja, esperemos que no pase nada de eso. Como sea… sobre aviso no hay engaño :D  
Nos leemos**

**By: Roglia15**


End file.
